Deku the Nomu Hive mind
by Exploding sword
Summary: While in middle school Izuku and as mother are kidnapped by the league of villains and are changed into something else. His body and mind warped he can't remember a thing about his past self. All that remains is his current self Deku. With his ability to control the Nomu and an impressive intellect nothing could stop him...If he didn't have the mentality of a child.
1. Welcome to the world

**Disclaimer I don't own My hero academia or boku no hero academia**

 **Yup This what I meant by I have new ideas. I haven't forgotten about my other stories I just have had this particular idea stuck in my head. And it all started when the internet showed me this little idea.**

 **The villain AU**

 **Call me a sucker ,but there's something fun about rooting for the bad gut. A taboo if you will. That being said These stories usually have izuku go through something heartbreaking for him to become the villain. Some dabble with him having all for one. Some he was given a bad hand and a villain quirk. Then there's those that have him as an experiment or even becoming a**

 **NOMU**

 **Why does this name underlined because that's what were doing in style. Instead of being like any normal nomu fic instead of having a lot of quirks(this isn't all of them just the one I see the most) Izuku will have to work with three.**

 **Typical nomu regeneration- Do I need to explain**

 **Hive mind- Izuku has a telepathic link with all nomu big to small even controlling some actions. Think of him as an ant or bee queen.**

 **and...well this chapter will tell you and now without further ado I present**

 **Deku the Nomu hive mind**

* * *

All for one stared at the subject and apparent 'leader' of his little nomu experiment. One could have confused it with a normal eleven year old if not for different factors with it's appearance. For starters he a skin a bit paler than a normal kid ,with a solid black line traveling up his back following his bones down his arm becoming circles at the back of his hands. He wore a pair of red shoes and normal cameo pants. His hair was black although the ends became green. his eyes green while having a childlike innocence to them. a circlet with an emerald in the middle adorn his for head. Looking down he decided to read the lab report the scientist had sent him for clarification on what exactly he was seeing.

 _Lab report 427 date X/XX/XXXX_

 _The new subjects for the nomu experimentation have arrived safely. It almost pitiful in todays society that no one would care if a quirkless child were to go missing ,although his mother might be a different story. He came in strapped down next to his mom crying for her to wake up. Honestly it was almost a pitiful...ALMOST. But the glory of science will not be stopped even if it requires a sacrifice. Look on the bright side at least you'll get a quirk._

 _Lab report 429 Date X/XX/XXXX_

 _The subject has turned out...different then we might have imagined. For starters he's lost mass as well as become paler and with a black line rather than all black ,although it only seems on his back. He also lack the exposed brain of the other Nomu...does this have to do with him being quirkless_

 _Lab report 430 Date X/XX/XXXX_

 _The subject has not only has lost most if not all memories and has been mentally reduced to that of a child rather than completely brainless and obedient. Although this is not why I have decided to write about in todays report. We stuck him with the Nomu we made to kill All Might and something peculiar happened. The Nomu got down on both knees and allowed the smaller on his shoulder to ride._

 _I have no explanation as to why he did this._

 _Lab report 431 Date X/XX/XXXX_

 _The subject of previous notes has the ability to talk , something another scientist found out when he went to check on them, and has referred to itself as "Deku". When asked why that name it replied that it was the name that I remembered being called. Must've been a nickname from someone else as his real name was Izuku Midoriya._

 _It... He also has told us the Nomu he rides is called 'Big'. This I can not tell as to why he was named this._

 _Lab report 433 Date X/XX/XXXX_

 _For science sake I decided that 'Deku' should be introduced to different Nomu to see what would happen. To the astonish of me and several other staff they bowed to him and 'Big' until he verbally told them not to. Although we saw that in the middle of his iris's glowed a royal purple at the time. He also looked at one of the newer one and had them come to him and 'Big' without telling it. This Nomu was a bit more feminine and slim with four claw like fingers._

 _This Nomu was his mother... or at least we figure she is. As when she finally approached she was given the title 'mama'._

 _He needs to be studied more._

 _Lab Report 434 Date X/XX/XXXX_

 _Okay we can't do many physical experiments on the child. Another scientist went to inject Deku with a different fluid and 'Big' attacked and killed them. On another note please send another scientist to replace the last._

 _Lab Report 435 Date X/XX/XXXX_

 _Deku asked why he and his 'family', which I assume is all the Nomu, were being kept at the facility. Seeing no reason to keep him in the dark I old him his purpose of killing All might , defeating the heroes , and serving the league of villains. His eyes lit up at the word hero. Soon he started asking me about a variety of things eventually leading to quirks. Specifically my quirk. He asked how it worked, what it did, any specific weaknesses, what were to happen if I went overboard with my quirk , several scenarios with my quirk... My fellow staff said the conversation had them confused on who was the scientist and who was the patient._

 _What a weird day._

 _Lab Report 437_ Date X/XX/XXXX

 _DEKU'S A FUCKING GENIUS. Pardon my language ,but I was astonished today. yesterday after Big and Mama wouldn't let me get to the subject he approached me with a piece of paper. This paper was a detailed listing on everything I had told him about my quirk ,ways I could improve upon it, and weaknesses' I hadn't even thought of. I won't question where he got the paper or pen to write it. I'm to baffled by this finding._

 _Lab Report 439_ Date X/XX/XXXX

 _I have found out something truly interesting about our little Deku. Today he rested his hand upon me and I felt a pinch of pain. He quickly ran to another Nomu ,nothing special about it, and touched it's exposed brain. To my amazement The nomu then seemed to have MY quirk._

 _I think our little project can take or copy quirks like you._

 _Lab report 440_ Date X/XX/XXXX

 _I decided to test our little theory of a pseudo All for One. I had another subject ready for this test. A mutant type quirk that gave the user the appearance and abilities of a American crocodile. I had also prepared another an emitter quirk that allowed the user to change photons into lasers from their finger tips.I asked Deku to copy these quirks and use them. He did copy them ,but he can't seem to use them he instead gave them to another Nomu._

 _On another unrelated topic Deku now has another personal Nomu he calls 'gator'...even if it's a croc_

 _Lab report 443_ Date X/XX/XXXX

 _It went wrong...it went horribly horribly wrong._

 _The other day we had captured another quirkless subject and turned him into a Nomu. We figured another person to control the Nomu. Instead we had a massive war. The Nomu started clutching their heads and wailing. One side took Deku's the other the newcomer. In the end Mama killed the new comer and everything went back to normal. we known know what to call the ability Deku has to control the other Nomu._

 _Hive mind_

 _as They had to battle for control like queen bee's._

 _Lab report 444_ Date X/XX/XXXX

 _Deku asked me for some notebooks while nothing went on with repairs._

 _I obliged._

 _Lab report 445_ Date X/XX/XXXX

 _Deku started asking about all the heroes , villains,vigilantes , and most importantly quirks. I now know what the notebooks are for._

 _Lab report 446_ Date X/XX/XXXX

 _Nothing major as repairs are still being done though something about the subject. He gets flustered really easily. A female staff member went to check up on him and he turned a bright red and started stuttering with his words. cute._

 _Lab report 449_ Date X/XX/XXXX

 _Deku seems to have a fascination with heroes. He asked to have some of their merchandise decorate his room ,one provided as he is different then the other Nomus and the staff find him well mannered and nice to have around, and we allowed it so long as he helps with out test._

 _Lab report 457_ Date X/XX/XXXX

 _HOW DID HALF OF OUR FUNDING GO TO THIS CHILDS ROOM. ITS GOT MORE ALL MIGHT AND HERO MERCHANDISE THAN A CONVENTION FOR HEROES...actually why were the dolls so expensive in the first place? it's a tad ridiculous ._

 _I can only ask WHY today._

 _Lab report 460_ Date X/XX/XXXX

 _Deku and his Nomu escaped the compound...and returned with something amazing. The pro hero Crimson Riot. Apparently he used the mans charge head first nature against him as he made it look like he was a child being attacked by a 'big scary man' in a back alley. He hadn't expected gator and mama to attack from the roofs or mama suddenly having his quick when Deku copied it._

 _Clever boy._

 _Lab report 462_ Date X/XX/XXXX

 _Deku said he wanted to make him and his four protectors ,his new one being 'red', some costumes for when they get to become Pro villains. he asked for a monocle, a top hat , a circlet with an emerald in the middle, a domino mask, bandages , and Red cameo military vest and shorts._

 _Why not honestly._

 _Lab report 463_ Date X/XX/XXXX

 _Finally stopped laughing. see Big with a top hat and monocle take away all intimidation factor and make it comedic. Other than that Izuku having the circlet signifying he's the queen, or king in this instance, is a nice touch given how we've given them all the same pants except for red as requested. Although Mama was given a green shirt. Because that's just decency._

All for one noted the next report was hard to make out.

 _Lb reprt 43 De_ X/XX/XXXX

 _Dk Pled a prnk. hd to wri wit lft hnd becs of gdmn gle( Deku pulled a prank. Had to write left hand because of goddamn glue)_

 _Lab report 465_ Date X/XX/XXXX

 _Deku is now not allowed in the supply locker for the foreseeable future._

 _Lab report 466_ Date X/XX/XXXX

 _Deku went out again. nothing notable as he came back with some civilians . Although the fact the news says an ice cream parlor was robbed, of ice cream and money, I'm guessing he only brought them to lessen the blame... he's lucky they weren't caught by cameras ,heroes , or photography._

 _Lab report 467_ Date X/XX/XXXX

 _Deku dressed in a all might hoody ran around the lab. Staff found this funny and adorable. Sometimes we need this._

 _Lab reports 468_ Date X/XX/XXXX

 _Deku's room has a small pile of notebooks know. He's really been studying these past few days on different quirks. The fact he sometimes can't help mutter these however has somehow even creeped me out._

 _I'm not stopping it though. I think red would punch me._

 _Lab report 471_ Date X/XX/XXXX

 _I've decided he's ready to be sent to you. He's already got plenty of documents on quirks, heroes, and villains. Although were sad to see him go it's ben a pleasant year with him. He's sad to go too he'll miss his family and us. He was a bit happier we sent his team with him. Shocked to say I'll miss the little scamp._

As All for One finished the reports Deku he looked up at the child. He was writing in a notebook he had pulled from somewhere already speculating that his lack of eyes was his quirk so he could see ,he wasn't far off as he had recently taken a quirk that allowed him to see , and a variety of things he could possibly do. All for one maliciously smiled at the results of his test.

This was certainly a game changer.

* * *

 **Author note- To clarify this is a year before he received one for all from all might. So basically the start. Know as to why he thinks his name's Deku... well I'll be honest I keep forgetting his names actually izuku. I don't know why Deku just sticks to me. Also I have an idea for his villain name. it's either Hive mind(like the title), puppet master( as the nomu are like his puppets) , or game master ( as he could see this as one big game).**

 **Oh yeah his third quirk let's call it...copy and paste.**

 **Alright tell me what you think I hope you liked it.**

 **Next time on Deku the Nomu hive mind.**

 **Tomura: Kurogiri it seems we gained a new party member**

 **Kurogiri: Welcome to the league of villains. I do hope you enjoy**

 **Deku: AHHH A mist man and a person with multiple hands...I gotta find out their quirks.**

 **Kurogiri: Hmm. This might be a bit difficult with the muttering.**

 **Welcome to the league of villains.**


	2. Welcome to the League of Villains

**Yup. Updating this fast. I've had the first few chapters planned for a while. So I've been glad that it seems to have good reception. Also I've got a question for all hose who read my other fanfiction it's before the chapter Omake.**

 **To answer the reviews of**

 **Wolfman - Thank you it's one chapter also I have different reactions prepared . Also I'm pretty sure I've stuck him as a villain ,although I was tempted to do something else.**

 **deadzombie - Prepare your...oh okay your already ready.**

 **Slovenlyracer74 - I'm very glad you like the concept. Thank you for your regards.**

 **Raja-Ulat - I have plans for bakugou and yes he will be apart of the invasion. Of course we also have something special at the end of the chapter.**

 **And now that that's out of the way I present**

 **Deku The Nomu Hive Mind Chapter two Welcome to the League of Villains**

* * *

(Pov Kurogiri Time 7:20 location the league of villains hideout)

Kurogiri Was up early in the morning. He'd always been an early bird even before joining the League. Still he had responsibilities as a leader of the organization and caretaker of the hideout. Getting up and getting dressed he walked down the stairs to the bar. He sometimes hated coming down here a bar with nobody in it is a depressing state of operation. Never the less he went behind the bar and started to polish some of the glasses.

If he was correct toady 'sensei' had told them they were getting the weapon to defeat All Might today ,yet he had also strangely mentioned they'd also be getting a surprise. Kurogiri wasn't much for surprises ,but he'd let it slid as it more than likely would help operations out. Still he hadn't mentioned when they'd get it so he'd have to wait and see when. It would be another two hours before the sound of an alarm clock rang throughout the building and was the shut off .'He'd better not have disintegrated it again.' Kurogiri though finishing one of the few remaining glasses he owned. He had gone out and...'bought' and alarm clock for Tomura after the first time he had disintegrated his favorite tie. He found if he didn't want anymore of his clothes ,and his own safety, endangered he should just buy an alarm clock.

That was fourteen alarm clocks ago.

Never the less he saw the young villain come down the stairs ,hands everywhere on his body, yawning. He sat on one of the bar stools his had bobbing up and down trying to stay in the realm of conciseness." Kurogiri could you get me a cup of coffee?" He asked in a slurred tone. Kurogiri finished polishing the last cup and set it down. "Tomura first of you need to cut back on the coffee it makes you shake. Second of even if I did were out of coffee grounds and creamer." He answered to his companion. In response Tomara slammed his head into the bar counter violently." God damn it! Why didn't you by any when you went shopping." Kurogiri mentally sighed at this behavior. Working with Tomura had always been like babysitting a child only with the negatives.

If he could see in the future this thought would've caused him to chuckle.

"Look on the bright side the weapon to kill All Might arrives today." These words caused Tomura to look up with a sinister grin.''Were one step closer to toppling this false peace...when does it get here?" Tomura started before finishing with a question. In response Kurogiri just shrugged. Noting the lack of answer Tomura groaned again before resting his head on the bar. "Can I get at least get a drink?" The co-leader as if everything was going down around him. Had this been an actual bar Kurogiri would have told him to leave ,as Tomura was nineteen , but seeing as they were both villains Kurogiri decided to oblige him. "What kind?" He asked going through the bottles behind him "Surprise me." The young adult asked almost shocked kurogiri was doing such. 'Oh you really shouldn't have sad that...this should wake you up.' The mist-man though grabbing a clear bottle and a medium sized glass. pouring it halfway he set it down in front of his companion staring at him. "Here you go ,but I expect you to drink all of it." He said in an indifferent tone of voice.

He watched as Tomura set his hand down ,careful not to touch it with his pinky, and quickly took a sip and the effect was instant. He quickly spat out the amount he had been drinking and started pounding his chest coughing. Kuro*cough* kurogiri what*cough* what was that?!" Tomura asked still coughing. "Svedka vodka made in Lidköping, Sweden owned by a New York American business. Forty percent alcohol a no flavor variant usually good for mixing in cocktails . It usually has a has been flavorless in the mouth with mild bitterness and a burn down the throat." Kurogiri said with a smile ,although invisible to the world, upon his lips. He saw the teen start to look down at the rest of his drink contemplating something before kurogiri turned his head as he heard the bar's bell ring signifying someone entered.

Kurogiri eyes widened at what he was seeing. In front of him stood a Large ebony black behemoth of a man , scars were in various places on his body , An exposed brain was on the top of the man's head, his mouth was in the shape of a birds beak with a row of sharp teeth, He was only clad in a pair of army cameo pants with what appeared to be metal braces in an odd skill shape and a black top hat and monocle.

"Classy." Kurogiri took the moment to complement the being. He wasn't sure why All for One took the time to add the hat or monocle ,but he wasn't complaining. If you were going into battle better to look sharp rather than like a brute. Still a part of him wondered the need for the additions. From what All for one had told him about the nomu they were unable of speech and were completely brainless ,so what was the point in-

"Thank you. I'm glad you like Big's costume."

The small voice that came from the Nomu surprised Kurogiri and Tomura. Both stared at the artificial weapon in shock along with several question. Kurogiri did note that paying more attention to the target of his vision he noticed a bush of green and black hair on the Nomu's left shoulder ,and from the look of it Tomura did to. "Well now what do we have here?" Kurogiri asked making a warp gate behind himself and the Nomu. Walking through the portal he was greeted the sight of a small child in very peculiar clothing clutching the Nomu's shoulder ,yet something else caught his attention.

What that an All Might backpack?

"Ah stowaway." He said roughly grabbing the child from the Nomu's shoulder and turning him around to see him. He was quickly rewarded with said Nomu quickly turning around and making a quick punch at him. Only the punch stopped an inch from his face ,and it wasn't because he had prepared a warp gate to prevent the attack. Truthfully he hadn't seen the action the Nomu was going to take until it was in his face as he was more focused on the child. Currently said child's pupil was glowing a vibrant royal purple as he stared at the Nomu. " Stop. Now." It was a two word command from the child ,yet it seemed to carry weight from the Nomu as he retracted his fist and took a few steps back.

Looking back at the child ,who's pupils were back to their previous color, he saw him digging in his backpack looking for a something specific. Making a quick noise of triumph he pulled a slightly crumpled paper out of it before presenting it to him. Taking the note and putting the child down he noticed that the handwriting seemed like it was slightly forced as if someone was new to writing before going down the paper.

 _Dear Kurogiri,_

 _I'm happy to see that you got my surprise allow me to introduce you to your new teammate Deku. Were still working on his villain name ,but he seems to have come to a conclusion. You should know that I wouldn't send you anything or one that wasn't useful to our cause. This young man is also a Nomu that is special compared to the others produced from out lab. You see he has the special ability to control the other Nomu and copy and transfer quirks to quirkless and other Nomu. It doesn't seem to give a quirk to someone already with a different quirk, trust me I tested them, but that's not the point. Three more Nomu will becoming with the kid as they are currently taking the things provided to him at the lab to the base. I find it wise you or Shigariaki don't attack him as this will cause the Nomu to attack either of you and I can't have that. Any way if you still have doubts about the child ask who the Nomu 'Red' is. Well it was pleasant to write to you I should consider doing so again._

 _Sincerely 'Sensei'_

 _P.S. Sorry for the sloppy writing I've recently stolen a quirk that allows one to control people with the hand on their nape and it's proving difficult._

'Ah so this was the surprise Sensei was talking about.' was Kurogiri's first thoughts. Looking for the child again he noticed he was in front of Tomura and seemed to be drinking something Tomura must've..."WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kurogiri all but screeched as he quickly warped in front of Deku and Tomura reigning in anger to not snatch the glass from the all most teenager lest he anger the Nomu a second time. Even if he did the hive-minded Nomu had already downed the rest of the drink and quickly placed it on the bar counter. "Do you have anymore?" The question was innocent enough but it did shock Kurogiri that a child had just downed a strong drink like it was apple juice ,and besides that he was asking for a second! " **Tomura...** " He let the his words fill the air as he just stared at the hand covered teen ,who didn't look the least bit ashamed and more shocked , before handing him the note.

Taking ahold of the note carefully he quickly read through it and again returned his grin before he broke out in a small laughing fit. "hahahaha. HAHAHAAHAHHAHAA. IT'S EVEN BETTER THAN I EXPECTED. Not only has sensei provided with a cheat code ,but multiple Nomu to defeat All Might. With this soon we'll have the means to clear the final boss before we've even started the game." That was all Kurogiri listened to before he started preparing another drink. This time he would make sure Tomura drank it along with it being a large glass. When he finished making his drink he set it down in front of Tomura. Said person had grabbed the drink and started chugging it ,presuming it to be a drink of celebration and different than before, before he started violently coughing as what he drank registered in his system.

"Finish. It." Kurogiri said in a tone that left no room for opposition. Tomura groaned before downing the rest of the drink. After words he left back upstairs coughing as if he had the black plague ,but not before leaving some final words that he probably wanted to keep to himself. " The party's grown at the best possible moment...I will get you for this Kurogiri..." With that he retreated up to his room.

Kurogiri would later find his most of his ties had been half disintegrated.

" Now as for you." Kurogiri turned his head to the two Nomu in the bar. "I welcome you to the league of villains. I hope we can help realize each other's goals." Kurogiri said with a bow. Looking up he noticed that the smaller Nomu was on the bigger ones shoulder writing in a purple notebook. " Tomura has to have a quirk that pertains to the amount of hands on him. They can't be for show. Can he control them if they were to detach from his body? Do the hands use various quirks of other people? Can he change his appearance based on the hands of the person.? Then again what is that mist man's quirk? It seems to be teleporting ,yet why would it give him such an appearance? If a strong wind would appear would he blow away with his quirk?" He muttered to himself as if Kurogiri wasn't there. 'hmmm this muttering could lead to later problems. Yet something tells me it too useful to get rid of.' Kurogiri though before cleaning the glasses that were previously used.

This was the league's first day with Deku and Kurogiri was already sure it was bound to get more hectic.

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **Before we get to the Omake ,as said before, I would like to bring up the poll about I made. It's about my other fics , more specifically my Naruto ones as the one loz(legend of Zelda) one to far gone. What exactly should I do with them out of the options. Should I just update over them. Delete them and start them again fresh. Or should I just release the newer version as separate stories. Regardless the poll ends on 4/17 essentially a month from now and the five swords of the apocalypse chapter rewrite should be done as it's currently 20% done. Anyway One with the Omakes.**

Omake : Bakugou's reaction 

As Bakugou waited for his invitation to U.A. ,having completed the exams earlier in the week , and sat in his room. It would be no surprise that he got in he had destroyed a majority of those stupid point bots including the massive 0 pointer to prove his dominance. That being said he still felt the burns on his hands as he had over used his quirk in the effort ,but what's a little harm in proving your the best? Still he was ungodly bored as he waited for his damn letter he resorted to throwing a rubber ball at the wall and having it bounce back. He had been doing this for several hours and it seemed that his mom had finally snapped at the sound just the ball and nothing else.

"STOP BOUNCING THAT DAMN BALL!"

"GODDAMN IT HAG THERE'S NOTHING ELSE TO DO!"

"READ A BOOK OR SOMETHING!"

In anger Bakugou through the ball at the wall with his quirk causing it to accelerate and the wall and bounce around the room till it hit something. Getting off his bed to see what he broke ,because it sounded like glass, and found the source to be a picture frame. Bending down to see what specifically it was he wasn't all to happy seeing what he broke. The ball had smashed into one of the few photos of him and Deku. A time when things were simpler and his friend and him were on good terms.

He remembered a year ago when Deku didn't show up to class ,which in itself was suspicious as teachers had to force him not to come if he was sick enough , and he couldn't seem to call his mother on her home phone to see the problem. He had thought something would have come up that forced them to leave ,such as maybe his never there father died, and he'd be back the next day or two. He been proven wrong as would find that Deku didn't return in a month and his mother couldn't get a hold of aunt Inko. As terrible he and Deku's relationship as friends was he still respected His mother. If you thought about it raising a child by yourself ,quirk or not, was a hard task to accomplish and she'd done a great job.

It was something he'd envied about Deku though he would never tell.

When his mom expressed worry over his aunt he decided that enough was enough and went over to find the situation out himself. Living near the house of greenettes it wasn't a long walk to their house. Banging on the door he waited a few minutes before he decided screw it. Had the situation not been as dire he would've tried again the next day ,but he need result right then. Needless to say the old wooden door didn't survive Bakugou's wrath as he blew the thing down. He quickly found out he was walking into a ghost house. Nothing had been moved, eliminating the possibility they moved without telling, and had a fine layer of dust. Exploring the house he found evidence that something illegal went down here. Most people, those that didn't get to know him, though him an angry unintelligent brute who smashed through everything without thinking.

Angry? Damn right he was.

Brute? He could admit that yeah kind of.

Unintelligent? Oh **hell** no.

You couldn't be a hero if you were a dumbass and her certainly wouldn't be at the top of his class if he was a dumbass. It also helped he'd been in the house hold enough ,invited by or just showing up, to now when things were out of place. Such as the couch cushions were flipped upside down(which when flipped had slash marks), that the carpet was a bit more red in one place , and that their were small slashes on the walls almost unable to see by the eye. This did not send the most...positive reinforcement everything was fine. If anything his brain came to two logical conclusions based on that evidence.

They had been kidnapped.

Or thy were dead...

This though he banished as they were to grim for him to think happened to Inko or Izuku, even if he hated the broccoli haired shit he didn't deserve it, as he had been close to them. Deciding to investigate more he went to the upstairs and was greeted with a few rooms specifically one with the door wide open. This proved to be Izuku's room ,something he could never remember being in, as it had All Might merchandise and a stack over familiar notebooks. Deciding that the notebooks as they might have something, doubtful as it might be, and found something...interesting.

Something that gave Bakugou a new respect for the quirkless child.

What Deku lacked in a quirk he seemed to make up for in knowledge of heroes and their quirks. The pussy cats ,Crimson Riot , Backdraft , Native , Ingenium , etc. It was almost creepy how much he new and ways they could be counter acted. He was approaching the end of the hero analysis when he found a partially completed one near the end. This had been about him. It told that he had the means to be a great combat and rescue hero with his quirk. It went into detail ,scary amount of detail, of how ways that could render him useless in combat.

He shuddered at the though at having his hands chopped off.

Near the end it questioned if Bakugou could make his quirk better by seeing if he could find a way for his quirk to sweat the nitroglycerine from his palms to his feat. That where the musings abruptly stopped if the line that was writing suddenly cut off. This was all he needed to confirm something happened. As much shit as he gave Deku he new he didn't leave things like this half finished.

He remembered taking his findings to his mom...she cried heavily at the results and called him a liar. It was the first and only time he saw his mom break down to such a state. She'd always been the tough one, yes more so than him, of the family so this never happened. Though she didn't believe it she still called the police about the subject as she still trusted his word. It would be a day before they had any confirmation due to how close they were with the family.

It had been they were a suspected kidnapping ,yet a low chance at homicide.

The though broke his mother and father down for a while and even now they seemed to hide their pain. So for the first time Bakugou decided he'd do something he'd never do before. He took Deku's damn advice, seeing it as the one time to swallow his pride , and trained his quirk. He had to admit he hated Deku ,but he certainly knew his shit about quirks(as ironic as it was). Though he could only due it twice without hurting himself he could produce the chemical needed in his explosion from his feet. It was that day he found a new resolve in his goal for heroism.

He was going to kick the ass of the kidnappers.

He was going to save Inko and De... Izuku for his parents to go back.

And he was going to hire Izuku as a manager if he could convince him when he became number 1 because that mother fucker knew what the hell he was talking about... not that he'd ever tell.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **HOLY SHIT I WROTE AND PUBLISHED SOMETHING FEW DAYS LATER AND BEFORE 3 AM. okay freak out over .You like what I did with bakugou? Not sure how exactly to write him but I think I did a good job. Also I feel I made this chapter a bit more comedic than intended with the whole bar and everything... oh well I'll get serious when needed. Also I'll have next chapter I will have a list of all the current Nomu's quirks , as I feel I need to explain them, as I just need one more for Red.**

 **Also before I forget shoutout to hcharper131 about Deku's villain name.**

 **Anyway ROLL PREVIEWS.**

 **Quick edit - Fuck'n what's up with words not registering**

 **NEXT TIME ON Deku the Nomu Hive Mind**

 **Tomura: Alright Deku do you remember the plan?**

 **Deku: Be a kid?**

 **Kurogiri: No that's if you get caught. Good guess though.**

 **Tomura: This is why I hate stealth missions.**

 **NEXT TIME**

 **The Hunt for UA Information**


	3. the hunt for UA Information

**We return do our little hive mind. last time we talked about vodka...oh and Deku was officially joined the league of villains. I still feel like I spent more time talking about an alcoholic beverage than the main character joining his allies for the future.**

 **Priorities.**

 **Anyway before we get to the story lets comment on the reviews and quick note** the quirks of the Nomu are at the bottom after the Omake.

 **Sventheelephant - I didn't think I've actually developed Izuku that much. It's really been him theorizing and limited interactions.**

 **Midnight49 - Blasty McSplody Hands... This is my favorite review so far because of that.**

 **EmilyKayros - Uhhhh.. I won't say much ,but yes and no. I'll let you theorize what I mean.**

 **Duskrider - Oh thank you. I was scared I didn't do a good job on his character.**

 **Son of sea 9 tails - Thank you.**

 **VKLOREO23 - Well I hope I continue to entertain you.**

 **dspendragon125 - okay thanks I'll continue giving this story the work it deserves.**

 **Those three guest 'least I assume their guest' - Thank you for your support**

 **Rosehaven17 - Wait no longer.**

 **HELL YE GOT OFF MY LAZY ASS AND WROTE SOME SHIT. NOT JUST SOME SHIT FOUR WHOLE THINS ON ONE DAY. That said probably shouldn't have waited so long...ye. Still updated everything ,well except the puppet story..., and even trying to branch into another fandom. It won't be long don't worry. Not just the new fandom even redoing the first story on this site.**

 **Things are coming up. No promises on the next update ,so I hope you enjoy...one of these updates. I've gotta finish the coffee from this spaghetti jar...what don't judge me.**

 **Deku the Nomu Hive Mind chapter three The Hunt for UA Information**

* * *

(POV Deku three weeks later)

Deku stood still in the hallway of the UA highschool for heroes. Thinking back at the plan they established before putting it into action it was heavily flawed and relied on luck then tactics. How was he supposed to go behind enemy lines , with no way of knowing where he was headed , to find the schools plans for the feild trip. Did it help that he couldn't bring his family even if things went south for him...absolutely not, so if he did ,on the rare chance, get into a fight he was done. Really the only thing good about this plan was that he had disguised himself and the tracking device planted on him.

How had he ended up in the situation again?

(A few days ago)

 _"Deku you remember the plan?" Questioned Tomura as he stood in front of him ,Mr. kurogiri , and Giran(someone he had met earlier in the week) with a draftboard . As for himself he had actually been writing in one of his notebooks ,read many notebooks, about how Tomura's quirk could be improved. So when he had been asked if he remembered the plan he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "You were listening right?" Tomura asked again this time a small edge in his voice. "...I'm acting like a child right?" He asked uncertainty littered in his voice. "No that's only if you get caught." Mr. Kurogiri chimed in to correct him._

 _He heard Tomura sigh and rub his nose with two fingers. "Alright let's try this again. Every year the UA highschool takes a class it students on a feild trip to an unspecified location. Any villain who has tried to tail the buses ,as we aren't the first to try this, are apprehended before they get to the location. So what we're going to do is get the schedule plans from UA itself. This is where me and you come in Deku." Tomura explained taking a short break to let the information sink in. "The plan in question involves me ,you ,and Giran for maximum efficiency. Now with the media is knowledgeable about All might being a teacher their they've been sitting near the gates to the school for a chance interview. Like vultures to an almost dead prey. That's where I come in. Before noon I'll let the media in by disintegrating the gate causing a commotion. That's when you(deku) will sneak in during all the chaos and try and find the teacher's lounge. The schedule or at least a copy of their field trip should be for you to snatch._

 _Then you either make your way out or get caught and act like a lost child. Outside Giran will be posing as your worried uncle. When you get to Giran ,from whatever method you chose, try and fake a touching reunion and get back to base...alright?" Tomura asked finishing the plan and looking expectingly at him. Deku thought about the plan and already saw things wrong. "How will Giran now how close I am for him to start his job?" A minor question ,but one need to be answered. " Deku we've thought ahead of that." This time Mr. Kurogiri spoke up placing a small circular device the size of a bug with small clamps onto the bar top. "This tracker will monitor you so if by chance things go horribly wrong we can get to you. Though we'd rather not as that would reveal our selves to the public."The smoke like man answered his question. Fair_ _enough. Though there was the elephant in the room that he though was easy to recognize ruining the plan. "How will you avoid the cameras?" The hive mind asked._

 _It was fairly obvious that a school as funded as UA had protective equipment to guard the students. While he didn't expect military personnel guarding just enough to make the idea of entering with malicious intent rather difficult. While their were heroes in the the building they surely had more defensive protocols to the building. It was ignorant to believe that only having heroes in the school made it as inpenetrable as fort knox ,and while Tomura was fast it took one glance at him with the camera and the operation was ov-"There's no camera's at the gate."_

 _What?_

 _He turned to Tomura who by now looked fed up with the explanation. "The gate has no camera's ,but the building does. Even then we've had Giran hire someone to mess with the camera that has a chance of seeing me. She's reliable from Giran's info so that we aren't getting jipped." Tomura explained to him. The explanation fell on flat ears couldn't believe UA's security. No camera's at the gate. Who designed this school ,had to have been on something. Who designed a gate with no camera...that's like cereal without milk who does that? " Wait but...hold on...waaah?" His confusion was more on UA's defenses rather than the plan._

 _Unfortunately Tomura didn't know that._

 _"...this is why I hate stealth missions because they've always got something to go wrong. Alright here's the plan again."_

(Present)

Oh yeah that's how.

The plan so far had gone according ,but that didn't mean successful. Deku had gotten lost in the maze of hallways and he couldn't just open random doors as he could easily get caught ruining everything ,yet he had no knowledge of where he was going. He was behind enemy lines with nothing but his disguise. Even then it was early anything. Makeup to hide his black line , fake oval shape glasses ,a long black wig , an All Might shirt , and brown cargo shorts with said shorts holding the tracking device in his pocket. Certainly making him look different ,but not helping his predicament. If he didn't do some thing soon he'd-

"Aww what are you doin here little guy?" Turning his head to the voice he couldn't stop the blush that over took his face. As it turned out the voice had come a female student with a rather...adorable look. She was short and petite build ,at least for her age,with fair skin that seemed to have a constant blush around her cheeks , big brown eyes. She sported a shoulder length hair with two long locks besides her face and seemed to bob in the back and wore the UA student uniform. Her current deminor while she looked at him gave a friendly impression...

and cute...

Deku couldn't stop himself from getting flustered. He'd never really been well when interacting with the oppisite sex. They just had this weird effect on the young Nomu teenager. He could feel his hear rate quicken , the blood already pooled in his face , and his breath quicken. Of course another fact hit him quickly as the thought entered his brain. He'd been caught. While not full caught , as he was sure the brown haired teen had no idea of his true intentions , the Hive mind knew he'd been compromised. The student wouldn't just let him wander around the highschool. He'd lost whatever opportunity he had to find the schedule and there'd be no way to...

No he couldn't give up yet he had to salvage this somehow! He just needs to think of someway of turning the situation around ,but first he needed to get his act together , so he started quivering his lip and he could feel the tears forcing their way out of his eyes. The girl seemed to notice to and quickly hugged him bringing him deep into her bosom with his arms stuck to his sides. "Hey hey hey little guty it's alright. It's all right." The student said trying to soothe him.

Now for this part the nomu found himself hard to keep up his act. The feelings that women enspired with him were blaring full force. His heart was pounding inside his chest like it wanted to escape it's confinement and he was sure his face was an even brighter shade of red. Still he made sure to make lower the amount of tears he forced from his eyes and make his lip quiver a little less. " There there Are you okay now?" The student asked him giving a cute smile. For his part Deku nodded his head giving a few sniffles. "Now what are you doing here?" She asked the nomu who in kept his act.

" Me a-and my uncle were...were going to a shop ,But then th-the news people came. A-And I lost my uncle because I got caught in crowd. Then I-I got lost." The hivemind said with fake depression. Looking back this was an awful attempt. Worst was how bad he sounded he knew his young voice helped ,but it was so dishonest. The girl seemed to buy it and pulled him closer. " Well how about we get you to a hero to help you find your uncle okay?" She asked giving a wide smile.

Heroes?

 **Heroes!**

Deku couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face. Meeting a hero so soon...It was a dream come true. What hero could he meet in his currently derailed plan...oh right the plan. What was he supposed to do in the situation to put it in his favor? Nothing was coming to mind that could somehow reverse the situation. His first mission and he'd blew it ,yet for some reason it didn't feel like a complete loss. Maybe because he'd gotten to meet a hero.

"Would you like me to carry you?" The female asked. Nodding his head he was a little confused when she only held her hands out. looking at them he saw that they had little pads on them. Seeing what he was supposed to do he put his hands on her own ,but he didn't expect what happened next. The young boy was quickly lifted into the air as a feeling a weightlessness hit it. He didn't stop the gasp that came from his mouth in surprise ,nor did he stop the laughter that erupt when he got used to the feeling. The girl then maneuvered him to her back while he giggled the whole time a smile on her own face ass well. With him secured on her back she the two made their way to find a hero to 'help' him.

During the trip however Deku finally had a golden idea.

* * *

(Pov Giran)

Giran looked on his phone as he saw the dot that was Deku moved further away then stay stationary. Had he finally found the documents ,and if so had he secured a way out. The situation with the reporters had already resolved itself and he doubted the cameras were still hacked ,so he wondered how he was getting out. If the heroes found him best case scenario they bought the lie. Worst case scenario Giran found a new group of villains to sell info to ,and that would be a pain in the ass. Not to mention the deal he had with that little Nomu would be some profit he'd lost. The deal was simple Giran provided knowledge of a villain or hero and the kid told him potential ways that you could improve or get around them. Profit was shared eight-five to fifteen. Not a bad little profit service ,but it would be gone if the kid-

"UNCLE GIRAN!" The sudden shout had Giran pocketing the phone and turning around. as soon as he faced the other direction something small ran fast into his left leg and wrap itself there. Stumbling back a step before regaining his footing he looked down to find that the culprit was the little hive mind in his disguise. "Sir." Looking up at the voice Giran found himself staring at shirtless man with yellow helmet reminiscent of heavy machinery's claw. " I suggest you take better care not to lose your nephew." The man, more than likely hero, said giving Giran a glare. " I will thank you. I just lost him in all the chaos." Giran said pat the child head getting giggle in acknowledgement. The hero seemed to stare him down.

" Yes well I still advice you to take better care. On another note you have a brilliant kid. He actually was having a very detailed conversation with one of my students ,so I do hope you nurture his talent. The hero said before walking away. Giran for his part just stood their looking dumbfounded before looking down at the young villain. Taking his phone out and going to the tracker he found that once again the tracker was elsewhere...Giran couldn't stop the crooked smile that spread against his face. " Let's go get ice cream...sport." Giran said keeping the façade on a little longer. Deku cheered and hopped up and down in excitement at the mention of the frozen treat.

Taking his hand and walking down the street shaking his head in amazement. The kid didn't get the documents no something far greater than the documents. The kid had placed his tracking device on someone ,and if they played their cards right that someone would an invaluable informant.

* * *

Author's note

Yeash...that took longer than I wanted it to. Still I'm not sure on how I feel on this finished produce. On one hand I'm proud of what I wrote while the other says this doesn't excuse the wait...perhaps it doesn't. At least as a stand alone chapter good thing I've got my omakes . One thing before the omake though kind of a fun fact about the story ,but in the first writing the student deku encountered was actually Mina. She was changed from the final product in fear that I couldn't write the character interaction in the right way...

Anyway onto the omake.

* * *

Omake : The CLUE

" SAY THAT GODDAMN NAME AGAIN!" Bakugou howled as he slammed his hands down on the desk of his fellow classmate. Now let's jump back a bit. Bakugou had thought it an normal day in class...well normal after the whole lunch fiasco. Other than that nothing out of the ordinary had happened class was ending with the normal groups forming. From that two class perverts to the red haired teen, whose optimism reminded him far too much of Midoriya , group of friends. Of course there were the loners like him that didn't have a group of friends yet and just choose to leave now that be here a little longer. Of course that changed when he heard one of the girls mentioned a name he'd all but forgotten.

The nickname he gave Izuku.

After hearing that he practically ran straight at the girl that had said that and put himself in front of her. He could feel the whole class stare at the bizarre ,to them at least, action he had suddenly displayed. He ignored the yelling that engine legs started to give or the look that the green haired girl gave him as he stared at the brown haired girl. She looked slightly fearful at him before muttering the name. "D-Deku" Despite the quite tone she said it in it sent chills down his spine. How had SHE gotten that nickname- no WHERE had she gotten that nickname from. He would be the only one in the school ,as the only graduate from his middle school, that had ever known the name.

"Who told you." He questioned the girl. She seemed troubled as he continued his questioning. Probably from his strange actions and angry/confused demeanor ,but she then let out a story. Apparently when the whole lunchroom situation happened she escaped into the halls and ran into a random child that was lost. The description she gave him reminded him a bit Izuku ,but a few variables were wrong. His hair being completely black with no green , and the glasses he knew Midoriya never wore.

Also being 3'7' in height instead of 4'11'...

Yet the resemblance was too uncanny. Had Izuku been in the school under his nose , or had some kids parents just not wanted him. From the story he was with his uncle not mom and dad like most kids these days. Still he couldn't right it off the situation was just too circumstantial to not be somehow relevant. Still he knew that if his current goal was to realized he'd ,and he hated to admit this, have to ask her for..." AT 6PM BE AT THIS ADDRESS. I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHO YOU BRING JUST BE THERE GODDAMN IT." He yelled quickly writing and slamming his address down on her desk before bolting out to his house. One thought going through his head the entire time.

 _'I'd better not regret this shit.'_

Arriving home he slammed the door which was greeted with his mothers screaming. " GODDAMN IT YOU BRAT WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SLAMMING OUR GODDAMN DOOR!?" His mother screamed while he could see her at the top of the stairs in her normal attire. Normally he'd yell back and they would divulge into an hour long argument ,but this time he'd been on a time limit." Hey mom a girl , and possible her friends, are coming over let me get ready." He said. When the words came out of his mouth his mother did an impression of a fish out of water. Something about the sight filled him with a strange glee as he went up the stairs with a smirk. His mother just turned and faced him the entire way still silent and confused.

Victory.

Going into his room one would have confused his desk wall with a detective case. Pictures were pinned to the wall ,familiar and unfamiliar locations , all connected with red strings. One of the pictures had all of the locations connected to them while being in the center. The Midoriya residence. Bakugou had been conducting his own investigation of Midoriya's kidnapping ,mostly since the police were so fucking useless, and his findings had been as fruitful as they had terrifying. Izuku and his mom had actually been victims of a string of kidnappings.

See the clues he had found at his old friends residence had carried over to other kidnappings in other areas of japan. They started about seven years ago and were seemingly random disappearances ,yet if you looked close enough each had their own similarity in most areas...the small cuts, Midoriya's residence had been different with the large gash in the wall. So either it was a different case of Izuku and Inko put up more of a fight than intended or it was some new kidnapper. Another difference between the Midoriya kidnapping was the victim , or one of them, was different than other victims of the kidnappers MO. See the kidnapper went at anyone between the ages of late teens to early forties with a quirk. This probably meant that Inko was the intended target and Izuku , being the hero worshipper he is, got in the way of the kidnapping only to be included.

Hopefully.

Still his understandings of the kidnapping had him discover something interesting after Midoriya's kidnapping. It seemed that the kidnappers had gone out of their way to actually kidnap someone quirkless before going back to their usual MO of victims. What changed when Midoriya was kidnapped that had them change their usual if only once? Had he done something that profit them more somehow and they hoped to replicate it only for results to not be the same? Sill this result could be pondered later first he had to get dress for guest , of she or they showed up, and write down his potential finding. Actually might as well finish that quickly.

/ _Potential clue_ /

 _Kid 'named' Deku_ _appeared in school today. Didn't get to meet him ,but a female classmate did. Details say might be a different kid ,but has an uncanny resemblance to Izuku. Have to ask Support Class teacher what the uncle looked like to keep an eye out. Appearances now a days with relatives might be hard ,given some quirks change appearance , but you can never be to sure. Need help in investigation some more hands couldn't hurt. Potential people I ,ight have include that frog quirk girl , the gravity chick , and MR. Stuck-up asshole..._

 _Still having doubts._

* * *

 **...I had Deku describe someone as short for their age. It's the pot calling the kettle black.**

 **I swear it's like I'm** **writing two different stories. Well that's what the omakes have been Like since I've only written two for this story , so I guess I can't complain much. Still next chapter will be a bit different than the others ,and THEN we get to the USJ attack. What's different well that's a surprise ,but it should be obvious...unless of course it's a red herring. Nah I'm just joking with ya it's obvious.**

 **Or is it?**

 **Oh and the chapter it self's little sneaking monologue well let me explain that. See I've seen stories where Deku somehow without knowing the layout of the buildings find the staff room and the documents are just there. Like First of all how the hell did you just find it I couldn't find my high schools male bathroom until my sophomore year ,yet he just finds the room like that. Not to mention why are these important documents just their unguarded and unattended. Not pointing fingers at any specific fic ,but allow me to suspend my belief for a bit .Oh and the camera's thing...couldn't tell ya I was just always confused on this security system like how did Nobody find Tomura ? Like I'm not saying he's horrible at stealth ,but I think any decent system would've found him when those gate started melting also no eye witnesses. WUT?! Anyway excuse my rant .**

 **ROLL THE PRE-**

 **Oh wait just a quick little thing I found out. So apparently there's two non-canon villain groups from the card game and one of them is a bit close to Deku's villain name. This is more than likely a coincidence nothing more...probably. I still thank hcharper131for the villain name.**

 **We may continue with your regular scheduled previews.**

 **NEXT TIME on Deku the Nomu Hive Mind**

 **Deku: I'm sure we'll be great friends.**

 **?: But your a-**

 **Kurogiri : Villains yes. We are and you've got something we want.**

 **Deku: Info.**

 **Forced informant or are they?**


	4. Forced Informat or are They?

**So last chapter focused on Our lovable villain infiltrating UA to fond their plans through documents thought a horribly thought out plan. Alright so this chapter it's time to establish who Deku hit with the tracker.**

 **I mean lets be real here who else could it have even been.**

 **Well lets get with the reviews first.**

 **Style1234 - … ( Cue j. jonah Jameson laugh)...you serious**

 **Stimpstomper - Hey you. Maybe**

 **D3lph0xL0v3r - 1. Thank you. 2 I also tha- NO WAIT HOLD ON you used the word awesome sauce in reviews 2 and 3...I feel like I'm five again**

 **Iket45 - Oh you make me blush darling. Nice to see your support.**

 **Qazzio- if you ask me I think 10/10 is a bit much considering it just started. Who knows I might ruin in ,but till than let's try and keep it 10/10**

 **BusterBlue12- ...damn. I haven't stared at a review for this long trying to answer it. It wasn't one of those things I was focusing on immedialty ,so you through me a curveball...I like that. Keeps me on my toes ,but to answer your question it is permant ;although, his out for might change and who knows maybe the memories will come back.**

 **Anyway on to the next chapter of our tail...no wait.**

 **So last chapter I said the nomu' s quirks would be at the bottom of the chapter ,and then they weren't for some reason despite me writing them. I'm gonna chalk that up to the page not saving properly. Which is...fine it doesn't bother me.**

 **it doesn't bother me.**

 **Oh wait YES IT DOES. Well...lets just write them now.**

 **Big **

**Super regeneration - I don't need to explain this ,but everyone of Deku's nomu has it.**

 **Shock absorption - this either ,but only Big has this.**

 **Mama**

 **Stylist - allows user to control their own hair. Allowing them to extend or retract it along with allowing the user to shape different objects.**

 **Camouflage - the user can change their skin to change colors and blend in to the background.**

 **Claw - the users hands are made into long , slender , and curved claws.**

 **Gator **

**Crocodile - the users body takes characteristics of an American crocodile.**

 **Solar power - the user can charge up sunlight and fire them from the tips of their fingers.**

 **Red**

 **Swap - allows user to swap places with someone in there eyesight. (Only works on living things)**

 **Tendril - The user can shoot out a long whip like tendrils from their hands for longer attacks.**

 **Well there's the quirk. Let's just get on with the story.**

 **Deku the Nomu Hive Mind: Force informant or are they?**

* * *

(POV Ochaco )

Ochaco got of the stepped off the train to walk home with her head stuck on recent events and thoughts. The following after Bakugo's reveal had been a bit heavy on the gravity user ,and in a way also showed a new side to him. In class and their assignments always painted him as an angry and violent person unbecoming of a hero ,yet when she and her friends ,Tsuyu and Iida had insisted they come just in case, had arrived at his house he seemed like a different person. Granted not a complete 180 in personality he just seemed more focused and less prone to yelling like he was using the intensity in a quitter way. The gravity quirked teen had seen a resolve from the explosive teen she wasn't sure she'd ever see in the class given the circumstances.

He wanted to fix something that was broken.

Maybe he didn't cause it ,but she could see it was weighing on her fellow classmate. The weight that he unknowingly conveyed through his eyes was what had her agree to help him. When she agreed to help her friends also agreed to aid in the explosive blondes search ,and of course that meant helping him find more leads. It was convenient that Tsuyu actually had a lead ,or at least an idea of one. As it turned out a family that had lived fairly close to the frog girl had suddenly gone quiet. At the time she hadn't though much of it ,as she wasn't fairly close with anyone of them, and assumed they had moved ,but with Bakugou's reveal she had a feeling that they should investigate to see if anything was amiss.

At least on the weekend when thy had enough time.

With a plan the teens arranged to meet near Tsuyu's place ,and that's what they'd done today. The place near Tsuyu's indeed had turned out to be another hit of the kidnappers ;although, this time however it seems the family had put up a good fight. One of the tables had been smashed as if someone had been thrown through it ,and upstairs in the hallway were many knocked down and shattered pictures formally hung up. One of the doors ,the one to the children's room, had been flung off it's hinges and had a red stain ,that was more than likely blood , in the center and looked like it dried up.

So yeah something defiantly went down in the house ,and it looked more like the kidnappers when Bakugou found the tell tail slash marks. Of course they decided to leave an anonymous tip via pay phone to the police. Originally Iida wanted to just call using his cell phone ,but Bakugou convinced him otherwise by telling him that they were technically trespassing/breaking and entering. That was wasn't enough to dissuade The engine-quirked student ,so Bakugou also told him that apparently the police knew of Bakugou's activities and wanted him to stop as he wasn't licensed to deal with this.

That was enough to get Iida to not immediately call the police ,as to not stain their records, and instead call later on a payphone. An official investigation was probably being conducted in the area now ,so it probably was unwise to go back for a while. Still she took her mind of thee thoughts as she turned a corner to get to her apartment. The district her apartment was near wasn't the best neighborhood ,but she felt confident walking around at night. After all she'd grown up in the area so she practically knew it like the back of her hand. Arriving at a slightly rundown looking apartment building Ochaco entered the apartment that she called home.

Unknowing of the eyes that watch her.

(A half an hour later)

Ochaco looked in the mirror as she brushed her teeth getting ready for bed clad in pink pajamas. Thoughts of what happened to Bakugou's friend and other victims ,specifically the ones she just investigated, kept circulating through her mind. Was it really that easy for someone to go missing? It just seemed unnatural that people could just disappear so suddenly and without go without notice for so long. Not to mention how did nobody ever seem to hear them in the act? Sure most of the time there wasn't much evidence of them ,but what about times where confrontation such as this one happened. How did that noise not attract attention ,or cause someone to call the police.

The kidnapers had to have some sort of method to go undetected with all the noise. Some way to cancel the noise? She wasn't sure of there was some quirk that could do that ,but she couldn't exclude the possibility they had that. In this day and age quirks came in a shapes ,sizes , and abilities some of which were just plainly way to weird. Like the one boy she knew in 3rd grade who can shoot his finger nails out. Taking her mind of this for a second she lowered her head to spit the tooth past out. With the past out of her mouth she went to give one final look in the mir-

What was that?

The mirror revealed behind what looked like some black smoky...thing? Before she could turn around to get a better look ,or even attempt to run out of her bathroom a large black arm quickly came out of the portal. It snaked over her shoulder and grabbed her by the face. The hand smothered her mouth and vision ,as just it's hand was as big as her head , and started dragging her back. She struggled against the grip of whatever grabbed her ,but no matter how much she wiggled her body, bit at the hand, or even tried prying the grip it never worked. She could feel her back touch the smoke that the hand came from ,and slowly started feeling herself be engulfed into it. Even if she hadn't the grip on her face didn't allow for air ,so she was slowly but surely losing conscious. Even activating her quirk seemed ineffective as while the figure did seemed affected by it the arm still pulled her just at a higher angle. The only thoughts other than panic in her head was a single question that went through her head as the last of her consciousness faded away.

' _Why is this happening_?"

(?)

" Is Ochaco going to wake up soon?"

" Hopefully it's almost been 3 hours."

" I hope so Mr. Kurogiri she was really nice...also what's for dinner?"

" Tomura said he was...I've made a horrible decision. "

It was that small interaction that Ochaco found herself being greeted to as she started to wake up. Her first thoughts , after the initial confusion, were focused as to where she was as the room was completely dark. She couldn't get up or move around as her hands and feet hand been bound to the arms and legs of a wooden chair ,and something told her using her quirk to move her and the chair wasn't a bright idea. The gravity quirked girl could only sit in darkness , unsure if she was blindfolded, with no sound other than her own breath through a makeshift cloth gag and her heart ringing in her ears. It was in the stillness that she had a revelation.

She'd been kidnapped.

The thought sent her mind through all the details Bakugou teaching her about their investigation ,so that she couldn't help compare the methods taken to get her. Her assailant had come swiftly and unexpectedly giving her no time to react. Even if she could the physical strength her attacker showed made little difference as she couldn't , and probably most people, break out of the hold. The kidnappings usually had at least some small sign of break in ,but hers' just appeared in her bathroom in the night. So far they seemed unrelated ,and if so that lead to a different question.

Why her.

She couldn't think of any reason that she would be a valuable person to kidnap. She ,and her family, weren't famous or rich so that was couldn't be the reason. Of course if it somehow was the kidnappers they'd been searching for as she was sure her quirk was all they needed for motivation ,but that was assuming they were the same kidnappers. That or she was just a victim that was taken on a whim. None of these thoughts seemed to give her a concrete answer only theories. Of course the kidnappers also seemed to know her which made her wonder how they did as she couldn't think of anyone shady she'd met up with before

Her thoughts stopped as she heard a sound other than her own. It sounded strangely familiar to her. It was reminiscent of a water spiraling down a drain ,yet was distorted in an almost inaudible pitch and made darker. It was after that noise she was able to tell that she wasn't blindfolded as a light shined from the bottom of a door in front of her. It was seconds after the light came on she heard the sounds of steps coming closer to the door in front of her. Her heart pounded more and more as the steps grew closer as if the steps signaled her death. It was when the steps stopped in front of the door and she heard the doorknob jiggling back and fourth her heart seemed to want to burst from her chest. As the door opened a quarter of the way her mind went through many scenarios as to what the perpetrator could look like.

…She hadn't expected a child's head to pop out from the side of the door.

The child looked at her and she took in the details of his face. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary almost bordering on plain save for a few freckles and green/black hair. Combined with his little circlet , innocent looking green eyes , and his very _very_ pinchable looking cheeks he could be described as adorable ,yet Ochaco couldn't help but feel like she'd seen the boy before. Regardless of her thoughts on the boy and his appearance the boy's eyes lit up when he saw that she was awake. With a wide grin he closed the door and started running the opposite direct of her captivity if his thundering footsteps were anything to go by.

" Mr. Kurogiri ! Mr. Kurogiri! She's awake." She heard him yelling further down the hall. As he shouted that she could tell from his voice that he was one of the two that had been talking earlier ,but this still raised the question of how he knew her? It wasn't long after the child started shouting for Kurogiri, whoever that was, did the light suddenly turn on in the previously dark room. Ochaco was forced to close her eyes as the light assaulted them as her sight had started to grow accumulated to the darkness. It was only when she heard that sound from earlier and felt safe opening her eyes was she greeted with a dark vortex. A dark vortex that was the culprit of the strange sound and she recognized as the method used to kidnap her.

Soon enough a tall figure emerged from the vortex. At first glance it seemed just like a elegant suit for a high class man with strange metal pieces around the neck area that had been filled by the vortex. It was only after she noticed the glowing yellow eyes that her mind registered that in front of her was a man ,and probably the one responsible for her abduction. The next figure was the child from earlier ,and now that she got a good look at his outfit she wondered the occasion that the outfit would come in handy; although , the dark blue backpack could've had anything on it.

When she saw the black arm reach out of the portal she felt a bead of sweat go down her head. That was the hand that had grabbed her and pulled her to a portal like the one it was currently coming out of. As more of the being came out she noticed how imposing the figure was as more of its hulking mass was exposed. When she saw the face of the being her heart stopped for a second. The bird like mouth and rows of teeth that looked like they were made only to rip flesh off the bones they clung to. Of course the eyes seemed glass like and she'd yet to see them blink as it stared at her. " BIG! YOU FORGOT YOUR COSTUME!" The boy from early suddenly yelled at the towering being. After the child yelled that the abomination went back through the portal and returned soon after...

wearing a top hat and monocle.

The sight caused her to have a quick snort of laughter before remembering where she was. "Now that were all her and suited up." The smoke like man began and took a bow. " A pleasure to make your acquaintance tonight young Ochaco I am Kurogiri . We are the league of villains ,so before we get to the main event we'll allow you one question." The now revealed Kurogiri said bringing himself up from the bow. With a gesture towards her the green haired child went towards her gag and brought it out of her mouth. When that was done he went to the imposing monster and tugged on it's pants. It was a surprise to the gravity quirked teen when the being ,which she was sure was named Big, brought the child to it's shoulder. Licking her now free lips to moisten them up she already knew the question she wanted answered. " How do you know me?" It was a straight forward question ,but she couldn't remember anytime she met anyone that looked like them.

The child from earlier took the pack off his shoulders and put it in front of him. He started rummaging through his backpack ,and it wasn't long before he started pulling something out. When his hands were viable again he had a pair of black oval-shaped glasses and a black wig he quickly put them on ,and it quickly became apparent how they knew before he opened his mouth. " Dont you remember Miss Gravity. You were my hero that day." Miss Gravity a nickname the little boy had given her.

"D-Deku?" The question came out slow ,but when the kid nodded it felt like a kick to the head. Something about the innocent boy know revealing himself as a villain made a pit form in her stomach. "Pardon me Ochaco, but you've wastes your question already." Kurogiri said to her walking closer until he was in front of her. "You see while I don't want to hurt you I will." He leaned in close to her face. " You have something that we the Leauge will find very usefull in future endeavors, and Deku seems to think you a friend."

The green haired child nodded from the top of his horrifying mount before opening his mount. "And I think we're great friends." He said before affectionately rubbing the beings brain ,and shockingly it made what soundled like a pleased gurgling sound. It might not have been her brightest move ,but something about the current reality just offset Ochaco. "But your a...a." she couldn't finish the sentence. Be it denial of what was going on or the feeling in her stomach worsening. "Villains. Yes we are young girl ,and I think we can benefit from each other. You've got something we want and we something you desire." The misty man said with a charisma laced voice.

""What do I have you could possibly want." The question rang out from her lips. She couldn't think that she had anything that would course them to go through so much effort for her?What lengths had they even gone through for her? Was it days, weeks, months? She angled her head toward De-the child as she heard him digging through his bag again. He was in there for a few seconds before he found what he was looking for and pulled it out ;however, unlike the last two items he'd pulled out he pulled it out fast and through something at her before she got a clear sight of it. It lightly bounced off her , as it wasn't thrown with much force, and when it landed in her lap she got a good look at what it was.

Money.

A whole wad of money that was usually seen in movies with rich characters. 10,000 bills rolled up and tied with a neat rubber band ,and it looked to be the size of her hand. Her body shook at the amount of money in front of her , and she could feel some dark part ,probably greed, telling her to grab the money. "Info." It was a singular word from the boy ,yet she still didn't completely understand. "Info on your classmates." Kurogiri elaborated on before continuing. " Deku told us you want to become a hero to support your admirable thing really , but what if you fail than what? You be left penniless as your parents will have spent it all on you. You'll be at a dead end job barely making enough to survive on your own." He paused for a second and for just a flash she could see that dark future.

"What were offering , as friends , is to pay you for revealing things about the school towards us. It's students , teachers , exits , entrances , cameras , etc. You think it's useful tell us we pay you. This includes weekly without information as there is only so much. " she was sure this man had a silver tongue ,but she felt incline to join. With the money here alone she could treat out her parents for all the things they'd done for her , and still have enough for 3 phones. Dark thoughts circled around the gravity defying girl.

Her goal was right in front of her , so what of the cost.

It's not like they weren't going to torture her . It was just an out.

We're the school mates really friends she didn't know a lot and those she did it wasn't long.

Who was going to find out?

She owned it to her parents for everything.

Yet with each though she felt wrong. As if a stranger in her own head. They were offering to go down a dark road. One where if caught the consqunces were far to harsh. One where life would be filled with constant paranoia ,and few in between of safety. "What do you say?" The villain wasn't giving her a lot of time to weight her options ,and his misty hand grew closer with each passing second.

She made her choice.

...

...

...

(The 3 days later)

She counted the bills in her hand before she gave them to the restaurant worker. Their eyes bugged for a second before handing her the change necessary. With her order made she went to the find a seat in the restaurant. When she found a seat it wasn't long before her food arrived. It was a simple meal sushi meal , though fancier than normal , but to her it was so much more. The first bite could only be described as delectable as she ate it. There was something about buying something she normally didn't that made it taste all the better.

Her old phone , she couldn't just get rid of it, vibrated a bit and she checked to see who made the call. Smiling when she saw it was her parents she accepted the call and put it up to her ear. " Hey mom and dad did you get the gift I sent?" She said in an extremly ecstatic voice. " we did honey ,and we love it. But don't you think this will-No need." She said interrupting her father. " I've got a job babysitting a rich kid ,so they pay me a lot. Think of this as a thank you...for everything." Cruise tickets weren't easy to get ,but it was all worth it. Her parents needed a break ,and they of all people certainly deserved it. " Sweetie even than this is..." he stopped for a moment before his voice. " I have to go the company is calling ,but this conversation isn't over." With that he hung up and she continued her meal.

This was everything she's dreamed of. Her parents finally getting the compensation they deserve , she was eating something not store bought that wasn't just water , and she could go out with even some money. It was an amazing feeling...yet no matter how good the good was ,the feeling that she'd finally done something for her parents , or even the change in her pockets. It just kept growing.

The pain in her chest that is.

* * *

 **Author note**

 **Ok first off I typing this on a phone ,so if it's quality is worse I apologize. Our computer just decided to die for no reason other that LoL ,so I had to make do. What's worse this chapter should've come out at least 1 to 2 months ago ,but than life was like surprise**

 **Alright.**

 **That said this is also one of those chapters I feel split on. While I think it's good over all I still feel like it's not what i intended as I had to make changes that I felt would suot better in an omake...speaking of sorry none for this chapter. Though I do have a Halloween special in mind so keep that their.**

 **Because of that also no previews.**

 **Instead I've got some fun trivia about this story sort of as a means to celebrate passing 300 followers. That. Is. Crazy. I hope I can continue to entertain you. Anyway trivia go.**

 **1\. In the beginning of the story there was originally no change in Bakugou, but for better world building he was given character.**

 **2\. The kidnappers of Izuku originally were never going to be references again ,but for more of a Bakugou story within a story they have been given characters.**

 **3\. Before this was a villains story Izuku was instead going to be a Vigilante like Alex from watch dogs ,but I know little of hacking so it was scraped.**

 **4\. The Nomu Mama originally had a mild telekinesis quirk before that was changed.**

 **5\. Red only has 2 quirks due to a shortage of ideas at the time ,but I have more know.**

 **6\. The 2nd chapter was more to show of a light heartened tone as to show not everything is dark as that's a problem most villain stories had.**

 **7\. Izuku' s design was ment to be just different as to not use a generic tuxedo it gets old fast.**

 **8\. Inko originally wasnt mentioned in chapter 1 ,but this was changed as to not think she was being neglected and it would've been hard to pull of a grieving mother for me at the time.**

 **9\. Originally Ochaco was going to meat Tomura ,but this will be more in the omake.**

 **10\. My friend almost convinced me to give Big a handle bar mustache...yeah.**

 **11\. The scientist is more important later.**

 **12\. Originally the Nomu were going to talk back to Izuku ,but this was dropped as it was to many characters at once to deal with.**

 **13\. I wrote this while playing everybody's working for the weekend. Last chapter was Wolf in Sheeos Clothing / RWBY ignitie. The chapter with that had drunken Irish song. The first just had you say run.**

 **End of trivia.**


	5. Concrete Jungle

**So...I'm not gonna pretend the whole fucking year gone didnt happen, but you probably want tonread this chapter than find out what going on...so I'll put it at the bottom.**

 **The reviews stay on top tho**

 **D3lph0xL0v3r - Ah thanks ,but yeah Bakugou's biggest clue to his search is right next to him. Now the question is when,or if, he will notice.**

 **Robotdocter - That really helps. Wasn't really sure about that chapter.**

 **Renatus - I am...finally.**

 **grgoire - I Will thank you.**

 **Gigas - Surprise. Also thank you**

 **MOR the Divine Being - Ok so I know what the SPC foundation and their reports are ,but I only just noticed the similarity when you mentioned it. I just stood , well sat, there looking at your comment going "he's right holy shit."**

 **Iket45 - Well yeah good people can do bad things for good or selfish things. I hate that black and white picture people paint as you'll only see half or even a quarter of the picture. Life ain't black and white just different shades of grey. I mean look at Stain! a person doing horrible things ,but his hearts in the right place ,but is he a bad person...maybe It's how you look at him.**

 **tigerkillar - Ah thanks. The Izuku as a kid thing was a an idea I almost didn't do ,but I'm glad I did.**

 **KimPossiblefanboy818 - Well let's fix that shall we**

 **theinvisablemaple - well I hope I can keep entertaining you like this ,and my music taste is just non existent. Like I wrote this chapter listening to a mixture of Broken Crown , Game of Life , Bad Luck Charm , and Killer Queen.**

 **Tryone666 - Yes.**

 **Warthogs309 - Fun story when I originally wrote that I had no Idea of anything about JoJo ,I just thought " What's a weird and mostly harmless quirk?". I know about Jojo now...and Johnny has my respect.**

 **Tremontre - Ta-da**

 **Well...let's get down to it.**

 **The Invasion (Part 1 Concrete Jungle)**

 **(Location USJ)**

Today was suppose to be a day where students learn rescue applications for their quirks ,a day of hardship , comradery , and learning as teenagers took their first steps down the path of Heroism. What they'd do past that was one them from seeing they weren't prepared enough ,or rose to become the next pillar of justice that would lead the next generation of heroes. Yes today was supposed to be beautiful in a sense of getting ready for the future.

A shame it be replaced with pain and fear.

Villains of all sorts had been transported into the USJ ,all with the intent to destroy the next generation of heroes. An attack that had been orchestrated from both outside and inside the school. In another universe Izuku Midoriya would be one of the top students to suppress the villains for reinforcements to arrive ,but this was not that world. In this world the name Izuku Midoriya was that of a missing nobody that almost everybody assumed as dead. No in this world Izuku Midoriya was instead a boy named Deku who was one of the leading forces in the assault of UA.

And he would be someone that impacted the events of others future.

* * *

 **(POV Bakugou)(The Ruin Zone)**

Bakugou blew back a rhino looking villain that had launched himself at the blonde student. This was followed up with another villain, one with a telekinetic quirk as he'd seen before, throwing a traffic light at the blonde forcing him to launch himself up with his quirk. If he weren't so aerodynamic with his quirk he'd been made into swiss cheese from other villain firing at him with a quirk that allowed him to shoot something from his hands akin to a bullet. These constant, almost synchronized, attacks gave Bakugou little time to think as was kept on the evasive ,and starting to work up a sweat.

Of course there was an occasion where he could use his airtime to get close to one of the villains and blow them away. This had turned twenty-eight villains into thirteen ,but as much as his quirk gave him the power to blow these villains away he realized something fairly soon from the start. This group of villains seemed to know about him ,or at least his quirk, in some way. Of course this might seem to some that he was reaching for something that wasn't there ,but it started soon with the formation of the villains when they'd seen what quirk he'd had. It has also been when it'd been easiest to take down the villains as his explosions were large.

Then he'd been splashed by water from behind.

Now it wasn't that the water was damaging , as it was more akin to a splash from a relative at the beach, it was that the quirk washed away the sweat he'd had on him at the time. It was then when he was weak he was hit by a haymaker from some guy with literal gorilla arms in the face giving him a nice shiner. Of course he was always producing sweat so it wasn't like the man in question wasn't hit in retaliation, but not enough to send him flying or knock him out in one hit like before. It was at least a minute before he was hit by water again and his quirk weakened again did he take another painful strike courtesy of someone with a hardening quirk striking him in the solar plexus knocking the air out of him and he swore he heard something crack.

It wasn't long before he spotted the fuck who kept splashing him.

It was some pale skinned woman in a blue one-piece and a rebreather mask. Other than that he didn't pay much attention to her physical features ,other than she looked like an inch shorter than Aizawa, and was more looking at the four bottles of water she'd strapped to her arms with scotch tape and the basketball sized ball of water flowing near her. It was unquestionable that she was the one splashing him to weaken him. He'd made it his goal to try and take her out first.

Key word being try.

Anytime he'd get close to her another villain would stop him in some way from him being knocked away from her or another just pushing her out the way to take the hit ,bit on the bright side this had knocked out some villains. Of course this still left him on the defensive of the villains as they pulled different attacks , sometimes synchronized, and a game of keep away from the swimsuit wearing bitch. All while she kept splashing him with that water if she felt that his explosions were getting too big.

He launched himself backwards as the gorilla armed man ,although looking worse for wear, came crashing down where he'd been causing the pavement to shatter ,unfortunately this propelled him into a villain ,that could produce flames on his hands and feet, that hurled a flaming kick into his spinal cords. The blow knocked him forward a bit into the upward strike of some villain with a skeletal tail. The power behind the strike was enough to launch him a partially destroyed building, he thank god the wall had been gone as he wasn't sure he'd be conscious if he'd rammed into a wall, and onto what looked like a workers desk. Well not that it matters as it broke under the weight of him. He heard the villains yelling at each other as he was now out of their sight , and some of their range, and had a moment of respite.

He took this time to look at the cracked ceiling and reflect on the...battle.

'...what the hell.' Was his first though. He hadn't expected this much of a fight from these obvious grunts. He knew that he'd been able to blow them away like they were nothing like the scum they were ,but the battle quickly devolved from his favor. For grunts they'd been able to give him a fight that he'd had doubts of. Far too strategized and coordinated for some thugs that weren't on the news at least once. They'd dominated him in the street with making his quirk weaker and taking advantage of it.

His musing didn't last long as he heard someone one climbing up ,probably that gorilla armed jackass, to him. Forcing himself up and off the remains of a work desk and out of the room into a bland hallway. Doors on both the left and right sides of the hall and a single door at the end of the hall. taking a look around ,and not trusting he could beat them all if he was surrounded again he decided he needed a place to hide a strategize for a bit running towards the left he picked a random door on the right ,one that had a faded plaque , and hid inside. The inside proved to be a stuffy room full of cleaning supplies ,so it was safe to say the plaque was probably about this being the janitors supply closet.

A quiet moment for even a bit.

Sitting down for a second he let the adrenaline leave his system for a bit before he started thinking. They had numbers and a game plan against him , one he wasn't sure how they had but that was for later, while he was exhausted and weakened from the fifteen he'd already defeated. He couldn't just rush in and take them out , as much as he wanted, as that would be suicide as while he could probably take out a few there was no guarantee that he would get the water bitch or that if he did the others wouldn't beat him in this weakened state. Open areas were also a no ,as was any place that they could surround him as he'd be a sitting duck.

It was a miracle that he'd actually been knocked into this building as he thought about it. he had the advantage of stealth on his side meaning that they had to look for him. He almost contemplated taking them out one by one ,but with a quirk like his they'd hear it and after the first one down would stick together. Of course even if he did choke holds there was no way that he could hold some of the villains like the gorilla or that tailed fuck. Hiding away was the cowards option and while he was a lot of things Bakugou Katsuki was no coward.

A bead of sweat trickled down his face.

…

Looking down at his gauntlets Bakugou couldn't help the down right homicidal smile he gave.

* * *

 **(POV ?)**

"Spread out look for him! he can't be that far in the building! Spine your with me." Shouted the water controlling villain. She watched her fellow villains split up in different directions. Spine was a 5'11 foot grey skinned villain with a slim skeletal tail that seemed to be a few inches shorter than him. He wore nothing but an orange pair of shorts , with a hole to let his tail free, with a violet peace symbol on the left side. His only more notable features were his white hair that almost covered his blue eyes ,and that he moved around by walking on all fours.

In a way he reminded her of those old horror movies from long ago ,but it was unfortunate the name eluded her at the moment.

Going through the building she only heard the sounds of her remaining allies smashing through the ruined building in search of the blonde student. Rushing through the building she took quick glances into the rooms as the building was so dilapidated she was sure that the blonde student would be visible ,especially so since few of the rooms had desks that were intact enough for their target to hide behind. Spine himself went inside vents or even smashed through some fragile walls in his own search for his prey ,but with more urgency since he'd been the one to knock him in the building.

Worse it looked like he'd knocked him to the third floor meaning that if he wasn't where he landed he could have been anywhere in those few minutes they lost sight of him. And the longer he was away the more sweat he could build up, and she'd been hand picked by the bosses herself to keep him weak. The others were mish mashed as to overwhelm him when he was weak , but apparently they all underestimated the blond. What should have been a quick kill , and her first , had turned into a wild game of hide and seek where the victor decided if they went to jail or there was a dead student.

Of course she knew her ass was on the line more than any. She didn't know much about criminal organizations, but she felt if you were hand picked for a job and you failed the consequences HAD to be worse. This isn't some nine to five job where mistakes could be made on day one ,this was criminal work and the job was to send a message to society. She could not begin to imagine what her bosses would do to her.

She didn't WANT to imagine what her.

Tearing open another door she was again greeted with an empty workroom. There was no room to hide as all the desks were smashed or looked too damaged to conceal anything. Still the brat had evaded them this long so maybe he just been craftier then she imagined. Going around the room her initial thoughts had proven to be right. Anger and paranoia compelled her to flip one of the withering deak. WHERE WAS THAT BLONDE SON OF A B-

BOOM

...There he was. A smile formed on her face as she heard the familiar explosion from above her. It didn't sound too far maybe a floor or two above her. Still she had to capitalize on this before her target disappeared again. Running out of the room to the staircase she saw her fellow villains ahead of her going up. This was fine she was meant for long distance support then damage.

Going up she could hear , and somewhat see that her companions were all funneling into the fourth floor. She almost laugh seeing a few of her companions trample each other to get through the door ,but she hung back as was her roll and enjoyed the show. When Spine was the last though she went through only to see that molten-fist was the closest to the target. He was almost within striking distance when the blonde brought up his arm and and his other hand go for the pin. She only saw him mouth some words before everything exploded. All she could see was smoke and the smell of ash before she was launched back. Consumed by nothing but darkness and pain.

* * *

 **(Elsewhere...)**

"Awww...I don't think they won." The hybrid said looking at his mother disappointment clear in his voice. She gave no response as she simply stared at the child she had in her arms ,but she soon raised a clawed hand up and pat his head. A slight gurgling noise came from her through as if to calm him. Deku smiled at the show of affection " Thanks Mama." He said before he gave a small laugh.

The rooftop they'd perched on wasn't all that far ,just at the end of the block, so that Deku could see the battle. He'd originally wanted to show up with Mr. Kurogiri, Tomura , and Big, but the smoky villain had said it would be too dangerous to be on the crossfire. He'd wanted to argue, but he knew the grownup was right so he did the next best thing. He'd have Mama and Red with him as they were warped to another area to spectate the fight between the students and their members. Sort of as a backup plan in a worst case scenario.

It was with that reasoning both him and Mama were sitting criss-cross applesauce,with him in her lap, and Red was standing guard. He'd watched the fight with his binoculars till they went inside ,and then he'd been forced to wait. It was like in cartoons when the epic fight is going on and just before it ends they go to commercial break. It just sucked. Then he missed the finale because he was sure it happened in there. That was cheating! He wanted to see the epic fight ,not the explosive credits! He'd seen explosions before they were nothing new.

Actually, why did he choose this fight to watch? Thinking about it he was a little more interested in Momo the girl who can make things out of body fat or Shoto the boy with intense ice quirk ,so why did he want to watch Bakugo the boy with explosions? Was it because he'd picked the team , did he just want to see how destructive he got , or was it because Ochako said he ranked number 1 on the entrance exams?

None of those felt right.

Whatever the reason, he knew that he had to do something for the down members of the league. They were still useful despite them being beaten. They were like the toys Deku broke when in the lab ,the doctor just said that they had to be played with in different ways. Bringing his backpack to his face he rummaged through it looking for what he needed. He couldn't stop the "Aha!" That came from his throat as he felt the box shaped object. Pulling it out he was greeted with...

A juice box.

"...That's for later." He said with a blush. Looking back in his backpack he soon found what he actually needed. A walkie talkie. Pulling it out he put it to his ear before hitting the button. " are you busy?" He questioned into the device.

 _"...Yes. Why?"_

"Well I was wondering if you could come and pick up some of the defeated members?"

 _"Not at the current moment. You see I'm on the defense with Tomura. If I leave him he could very well be taken out._

"...oh."

 _" Don't sound so discouraged. Tell you what if you can get them in a pile safely I'll get them when I come for you."_

" OKAY!" Deku said with excitement dripping on his voice. He put the walkie talkie back in the backpack. With a wordless gesture , and a thought, Mama had already piggybacked him ready to go down. He sent instructions to Red who in response jumped from the building, and when he was far enough down sent out his tendrils and swung from the buildings. Reminiscent of those old movies the scientists had him watch.

" Red can get the ones outside and inside while we get there." He told his mother. Really he had no reason to ,but he liked informing his family. True Mama could do the same ,and her hair could make it faster , but he liked hanging of Mama more than Red. His mother wordlessly started crawling down the building , her hair tying them together so he wouldn't fall and he wouldn't get cold. He snuggled against her soft hair content to stare at the sideways city. "Sometimes I wish you could talk." He said with his eyes closed enjoy the makeshift blanket.

 **"...Strength...want..."**

"...What?"

* * *

 **(Back with Bakugou)**

"Fuuuuck. I'm gonna feel that for a few days." Bakugo twirl his arm around to try and relive the dull pain. He'd hadn't had to use these before ,but the situation didn't call for anything less. Of course he hadn't expected such a kick from the gauntlets ,but then again he'd only let off an explosion of such magnitude once. Of course the thorough beating he'd received before hand probably made him feel worse then in the entrance exams.

"Well...let's try and get to the others." He nursed his right arm a tiny amount and didn't pay much attention to the unconscious villains. Other than stepping on a few hands , not that he cared , he made his way to the staircase. He looked up a little bit to see that there were a few decent sized holes and a villain embedded in the wall.

"Ah shit. I think a few went out." While he said this with his normal tone a dark feeling started to well up inside him. "Shit." It was the one word he let out before he continued down the stairs. He hadn't thought about that when he came up with the plan. It was one of those oversights you had when you were desperate and saw a golden opportunity to get rid of a problem. Of course he didn't want to imagine what being propelled by an explosion , going through a wall , and falling three stories did to a person. Of course most of the villains seemed to have a beefier build than he'd been fighting so-

 **Crunch**

The sound slightly startles Bakugou ,but he doesn't make a sound. Had he not put enough effort in the blast , had he missed one , or worse had someone new decided to reveal themselves to him. A part of him wanted to go out immediately destroy who ever it was, but a part of him wanted or see what he was dealing with. It makes life easier than not.

Best case scenario it was another student.

Shifting through the building he found a slightly destroyed window with a desk halfway sticking out , no doubt from the villains earlier trashing the place , that would make for decent enough cover. As quietly he could he made his way to the destination and set up. Taking a quick look he was slightly surprised by what he saw.

It was a beast of a man that had to be standing around 7 feet tall. He had a muscular body that was ebony black although it did have patches of maroon spiky hair on its chest and hands. In contrast he wore a bright red camo vest and shorts with white skull knee pads. Of course his most repulsive feature was the exposed brain on his head and the dull black dots that could be called eyes.

Bakugo noted he looked like that other guy from the initial introduction of the villains. Was this guy his brother? It made sense some families had quirks that made them stand out , like Tsuyu's family , and he couldn't imagine two people who looked that similar without relation. Of course no matter what Bakugoi had an idea that this was some head honcho ,why else would he show up when everyone else was gone.

This meant he had to hit as hard as he could fast.

Bakugo could see in his current condition he was in no shape to go toe to toe with the big fucker. Hell even if he was in shape he looked like he could give as much as he could take , and he looked like he could take a fuck ton. He still had one bracer that was just filled with his sweat ,so if he could get a sneak attack like before he'd hoped he'd go down. All he had to do was observe what tactics the mysterious villain was doing.

And soon saw a snag in his plan.

The titan was going around picking up downed villains and putting them in a pile. Those that were above him a fleshy black tendril was sent to retrieve them. He made no attempt to locate Bakugou and instead was bringing all the villains into a pile of bodies. If Bakugou went ahead with his strategy he could very well hit one of the downed villains, and it didn't need to be told what one of his blast would do to an already wounded villain.

He didn't want to think of what he did to the ones who were relatively fine either.

Either way Bakugou had to rethink , or at least restructure, his method of attack. He was still going to treat the dark mass of a man with massive caution. Just because he was running damage control didn't mean he wasn't dangerous. If anything he might have been a backup plan.

Eventually of course he'd gained a majority of the people on the outside that he could reach. Their bodies weren't placed carefully or with much comfort, but it they sure were on a pile. He turned to the building Bakugou was inside and started marching to the door.

Instead of panicking like most would Bakugou saw an opportunity instead. From his position it was just as easy to pass him as it was to turn and notice him. The man seemed more intent on finding his comrades than finding him. Switching sides so his back was on the desk he put his sweat filled gauntlet up his arm and forced his other arm on the pin ,despite the stiffness of his arm it did it job. All he had to do was lie in wait for his trap to spring.

The plan was simple, but why overcomplicate things? Now even if he did turn to see Bakugou he'd just get a mouth full of explosive. His grin was back in full force as he waited. Another idea formed real quick it added a little risk ,but it guaranteed that if it worked he'd take the full brunt of his explosion.

Just as the villain walked in he felt a trickle of sweat go down his forehead ,from stress or heat he knew not of at the moment nor did he care. The stomps the behemoth made were load ,yet a great signifier of his position. Soon he was inside the building and Bakugou waited till he saw the black skin in position before he opened his mouth.

" **HEY FREAKSHOW**!" It was a simple taunt ,but its effects were instant. The man stopped and he turned his head at Bakugou. The moment the white of his eyes was seen Bakugou pulled the pin on the gauntlets. The recoil sent his arm back harshly , almost elbowing himself on the eye ,and the flash of the explosion was seen first. He could hear the sound of a body hitting multiple walls go ,yet for Bakugou he focused on a detail he'd only seen before the flash happened.

Did his pupil have a tiny purple dot?

Before he could ponder this question however something wrapped around his throat. His hands reached around and felt something strong yet silky wrapping tightly. Before he could blow it off, his body trained to withstand his own explosions , he was pulled back to the outside world. The desk came with him for a moment before it was launched to the side ,meanwhile he was pulled diagonally upwards. In a moment he was face to face with his captor.

Bakugo stopped to stare for a moment...why did she seem so familiar...?

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **So...a whole fuckkng year.**

 **Wow I didn't think I could get worse than 6 months ,but nope suprise even myself and wait a whole fucking year. This wasn't intentionally either. I just happened to get this done today. Now I know what your all wondering.**

 **"What the fuck took you." The answers predictable and not satisfying.**

 **Life hit hard ,and I do mean HARD.**

 **Like just out of highschool you think life's gonna be easy. Oh sweetie oh naive was I thinking ot be a piece of cake. So much happened that I won't say, as some of it is VERY personal while others its just trivial shit ,** **it put me kinda through some shit. But I am for who knows how long really? Yeah I'm not gonna say when I'll update because ove got a job now ,and ot eats time. That and I'm still using a phone , not for long tho, so I've checked over this multiple times.**

 **I gotta say I'm once again split on the chapter. I dont think its but at the same time I dont think its worth a YEAR wait. Like then again I'm not sure I'D be satisfied with anything I wrote of that amount of time passed so...idk.**

 **But I do know one thing. I'm going to give recommendations out for different stories. If another fucking year wait is a thing I at least want to throw you into other people's stories that I think you might enjoy. I think all do this with all my future chapters.**

 **Another Form of Power - it's a another villain story ,but with politics...like a LOT of politics. I dont even like real politics, but you know what this story makes good use of them.**

 **Angel on my shoulder- It is a LONG read for 8 chapters ,but you should like what's there. Not a villain story ,but still worth your time.**

 **Apotheosis - this has got to be like THE villain story a I think of. I thought it was a joke story at first ,and boy do I feel wrong thinking that. The beginnings a little cliche on my opinion, but when it gets going it gets going. TBH you've prolly already read it if your here.**

 **Blood Sex Sugar Magic - I'm not sure of you can find it here ,but it's on Archive of our own. Its a for want of Nail story and not a villain one ,but its interesting...and complete. So if your a fan of Toga you'll like it**

 **Cursed Blood - it's not in the crossover section ,but it's a crossover that zombie idol anime(which to tired to look up the name of) ,but basically you like necromancy you get it.**

 **Sweet Cute Green Obsession - It's a harem. A big fucking lemony harem...a well written one of you ask me. Again a bit cliche at times ,but that's a territory thing. It's also got a ploy so...that's a definite plus.**

 **Total Command- I guess also a harem, but it focuses more on plot than harem. You've also probably read it. It's also a Izuku is the only Male with a quirk , so you get a whole gender bent cast**

 **and finally**

 **The Worm That Dorks - H.P Lovecraft + a sense of humor. That is all I'm gonna type**

 **That's only some of the good stories I've read ,and I'll probably see more. Either way I've hoped I've entertained you with the story and maybe introduced you to other great stories with probably better quality...**

 **Those descriptions probably dont give the justice they deserve.**

 **Edit:First Merry Christmas, Secomd : Quick af fixes on the same day , Third the words Mr. kurogiri deleted itself multiple and I don't know why**


	6. Hunters Revealed

**So this was fast. It helps that i've been able to get off work early recently.**

 **The Reviews for the previous far too long awaited chapter**

 **D3lph0xL0v3r - Ayyy it's good to see you still enjoy this after all this time. Hopefully you won't have to wait so long for chapter 7**

 **middernacht - OK um...no. I don't say this to be mean ,but that is not in the plot of the story. I talked with a friend about this and he thought this was a bad idea for the story,much to my agreement. I can understand the wanting this to happened because that's what I'm aiming to. But if your here for drama oooooh baby are we gonna have that in the later chapters. Also the memory things...**

 **I leave no comment.**

 **SkellZero - Nice to see that I can still Entertain you after all this time**

 **Patricktg - Glad to be back**

 **Creature of Grimm - :)**

 **well let's get continue the invasion with (Hunters revealed)**

* * *

(POV Bakugou)

Bakugou stared at his captor. Despite the fact he'd never seen anyone like her before there was something about her was familiar. Of course it could just be the forest green of her hair that strangled him.

His captor was hanging from the wall one hand on the wall and the other was left on her hip as she stared at him. She was slim with a few noticeable muscles in her arms ,and a similar ebony skin tone to the other guy. She wore a military green sleeveless shirt and shorts and the same but smaller set of skull knee pads ,but unlike the other she wore skull elbow pads as well. If Bakugou had to guess she had to be 6'4 ,and the hair that wasn't around his neck covered her face like those shitty horror movie ghost. He could only see 1 black dot like eye. Of course his eyes wandered to the claw like hands that had to be around 5 inches.

Bakugou didn't take any longer to look at his captor as he went to raise his hand to blow her up. In an instant more of her hair was around his wrist and pointed it up. She did the same with his other hand before he even had a chance to attempt what he had a second ago. More of her face was uncovered and he could see her pointed teeth and button nose. Her strangling was starting to take a toll on the blonde as he could feel conscious leaving him.

Of course he still had one trick up his sleeve.

He swung his legs back then up to the villainess. She made to attempt to stop him ,probably unsure of what he was doing , and a blast ripped from the holes on his outfits feet. The hair that was around him was suddenly gone and air returned to his lungs. As quick as he could, he used his hands to let out tiny explosions from his hands to soften his fall. Upon hitting the ground painfully on his back he sat up quickly and grabbed his feet. "Damn it that stings like a bitch." Bakugou said not used to producing explosions from his feet.

But damn did he like the extra firepower.

When he'd first read that note Bakugou wondered about it. He'd never really tried to produce the explosions from his feet ,and a lot of clothing didn't allow that without being destroyed. That didn't mean Bakugou didn't try it ,and the first few times his feet needed ice from the pain. His hands were used to the pressure from a lifetime of using them ,yet his feet weren't. But oh well that just meant more training. Looking up at his enemy Bakugou noticed something horrifying.

His explosion had left serious bruises on her arms , if the darker shade was anything to say , but he'd also blown the flesh off her left side of her face. Her skull was a mixture of white and red. Her eyeball dangled like a set of car dice. Not only that ,but her hair had been burned off a little and he could see that her brain was also exposed ,but on the back of her head under the hair.

And then it started fixing itself.

The bruises vanished in seconds ,but he could see every inch of flesh that mended itself back in place. The red veins and blood that leaked for seconds before it closed up. Her left eye fell out and in it's placed a new one formed. Her hair formed back to it's long shade in seconds.

Then it swirled above her like an octopus before two tendrils plunging down on him. Bakugou rolled out of the war of the hair that would have impaled him and he blew upright. His feet protested a bit ,still feeling like static ,but he could live with that. Her hair followed after him some coming from both sides.

He blew himself upwards ,not only dodging the hair but bringing himself closer to her. "So regeneration eh." he said getting closer to her. It wasn't long before he was within striking distance when she used two more to try and attack him. He blew himself to the left the avoiding the strikes.. It wasn't long before he was within striking distance when she used two more to try and attack him. He blew himself to the left the avoiding the strikes. "Well that means I can throw everything at you!" Bakugou shouted letting out another explosion.

The woman dodged on all fours away from the explosion. She ran along the buildings wall like a panther on the hunt ,each time her fingers digging into the building. Her hair lashed out at him while in her run , but Bakugou blasted that came close to him. Each explosion sent pangs of pain through his arms ,yet he pressed on powered by adrenaline. If he fell now death he was sure guaranteed for him.

He needed to close the gap between them. The hair was going for captures or light wounds ,but it was the amount of it that had Bakugou on the defensive. Of course there was something in the back of his mind trying to connect something

Hair manipulation , regeneration , claws , the black skin(?) what gene pool lottery winning was this?

She would've been on the news on the path to a hero since birth. The media always made a big deal whenever someone had two quirks ,so being born with four(?) should have put her on any agency's watch list. Yet here she was some nobody attacking with villains. What sense does that make? She couldn't have appeared from nowhere.

The villain ducked into a decreped building for a second. Her hair trailing with her visible for only a second before it vanished. Bakugou chased after not giving her a moment to hide like he had. Going in swat style his hands raised up to blow away th…

What the fuck?

The office was empty. Nowhere to hide at all with everything destroyed ,yet the door wasn't opened in the slightest. He hadn't given The woman enough time to make an exit ,and even if he did it would've made a loud ass noise. Despite that she was no were in sight of the hero in training." How the fuck?" Bakugou looked around even when he knew it was a futile effort. Something wasn't right with the current scenario.

Then he heard a step.

Or more like a smack on the ground. Looking around behind him there was still nothing there. He knew he'd heard something there. The whole building was abandonment and old ,so any noise it did make should sound nothing like a smack on the ground. Shifting his feat Bakugou took a more defensive stance and put his back to a wall. If the bitch wanted to place cloak and dagger than she'd have to come from ahead of him. The smacks continued and he looked at the direction they were coming from. Where something should have been was empty space with nothing there ,but that left two options. The building was specific in it's ruined design ,or...

This bitch had another quirk!?

Taking the second option Bakugou grabbed a table leg , not wanting the leave the wall, and threw it at the origination point of the sounds. Instead of impacting the wall it stood floating in the air. In a few seconds the villainess revealed herself to the student. Bakugou put himself back into his stance ready to blow the villain and her hair away from him as he stood by the wall.

Her hair coiled down on the floor like snakes ,each slithering slowly trying to wrap around his torso. They were easy enough to blow back with low power explosives ,so Bakugou was content. Of course Bakugou kept his eye constantly looking at the background for some way to take her down ,but his thoughts did wander. Surely she could see that he'd be weak enough that on this enclosed space she could overwhelm him with hair ,yet she didn't do that. Was she just playing with her food before going in for the kill?

Whatever the case Bakugou had a quick idea to end their game of snakes and explosions. Putting his hands behind himself for a second he blew himself forward at the Villain. Her hair came in front of her to try and act him ,but he extended his left leg and triggered and explosion. The kick from the blast sent to the floor on his back ,and his leg feeling like static ,but it burned her hair to neck height and sent her to the ground on her side opposite with him. She tried to get up to scurry away for a moment ,but Bakugou blasted himself up and ran at her as she managed to get up. As she stood right up he sent a haymaker to the woman's face.

The fist connected and she went back a little. Her eyes were constantly wide ,but Bakugou felt it was a little from shock this time. He kept up a barrage of blows that sent her to the wall ,yet she didn't go down. She tried multiple times, when her hair grew back, to send it at him ,but he'd just burn it again with his quirk. It was strange to Bakugou as a slug from his left sent her back into the wall. Why wasn't she using the claws she processed to try and cut him in retaliation? They clearly weren't for show as she'd impaled them into concrete just a little earlier ,so what was her insistence on trying to use her hair.

At some point Bakugou felt like his fist were getting sore. He'd switched to punching because his arms were getting tired from the overuse of explosions in his exhausted state ,yet the woman just kept coming at him despite it all. In a weird way her nature remind him FAR to much like a certain someone with how she didn't give up. It would've been admirable if she wasn't a villain he had to beat.

Finally after what felt like hours ,but realistically was minutes, of just constant pummeling with his hands Bakugo's arms hung dully from their sockets. He was breathing heavily as the woman just stared at him. Any bruise or injury she sustained in that time had disappeared from her skin in a moment ,and Bakugou couldn't help but chuckle at that. "God that's so much bullshit just rolled into one." He said as the woman's hair came back fully once again." So bitch you got a stupid name you want to tell me before you kill me? Because so far I'm gonna call you Army Ghost Girl. That ain't got the best ring ain't it?" Bakugou taunted trying to goad her into striking.

Villains like this , by which he meant higher ups, always seemed to like to gloat and have massive egos. If she went for a strike now he was going to hit her with a counter with everything he had. Best case she went down and Bakugou had a moment to catch his breath. Worst case...well Bakugou got the final word in at least.

Not that she did ,no the woman once again stabbed at him with her hair. The amount sent at him made it impossible to dodge, and soon he was struck by it. He was surprised to find instead of going through him like he thought it would it actually was quite soft ,when not strangling , and went around him. Sooner only his face was visible as she cocooned him ,and at any moment would start squeezing the life out of-

Then her eyes gleamed purple for a few secdonds.

Bakugou wanted to scream bullshit , this was like her sixth quirk, when suddenly she started dragging him behind her. The cocoon encasing him no longer squeezing uncomfortably making it more like a sleeping bag. Still this was a strange change to go from murdering someone to wrapping them up nicely. There was some last minute change of plan

"Hey bitch can you speak? If you can where the fuck you takin me?" Bakugo asked the woman. Sue said nothing again ,and by this point Bakugou just kinda of accepted this. He stood there a prisoner of her hair as he passed through the villain pile and went back up into a mother building. It was one of those public parking places and her could hear some strange sounds coming from above.

Ah that must have been her brother.

When they went up a floor the noises sounded more and more like humming. No particular toon just the act itself ,and the most important thing was that it sounded young. Like younger than the man he'd seen before should have gone to. Of course it wouldn't be the strangest thing he'd seen , that was miss six quirk here , bit even if he could when they were right in front of it, he couldn't see. She'd faced him the wrong direction.

"Yaaaay you got him Mama!"

The voice that had been humming suddenly spike spoke up, and he was turned to see what it was. Instead of a giant liked he's been expecting however stood in place a child. A child that was surrounded by some of the villains that he'd defeated early. He looked a bakugou a notebook in hand before he started drawing for a second. He looked pleased for a moment before frowning. "You know looking at you for some reason..." he started then stopped before he looked up again.

 **"I really don't like you."**

"You think I give a shit what you like buster! What's a brat like you doing here!?" Bakugo screamed at the child who took a step back. In response he felt the hair tighten painfully and heard two sets of growling. The first from the bitch holding him ,but the second game from the giant he'd seen earlier. He was at concrete railing ,and from what it looked like he was trying to get something from the concrete railing carefully.

"Why am I here? Well it's simply really...hold on." Upon saying this the kid pulled out a yellow covered spiral notebook. He flipped through a few pages, looking for a certain one among them. Looking at the front of the notebook was written Villain Speeches. Upon finding page he scanned it quickly before clearing his throat.

With a snap of his fingers the red clothed man stopped what he was doing and came over. There was a strangely wet and meaty sound as he set down something. He came behind the child and picked him up setting him on his neck. When up there the kid held on to the giants head to balance himself as he stood on his shoulders. Once he was certain he was stable he pointed at Bakugou.

"I am here to end this society of peace. I am here to run down this hero based society and plunge it into anarchy. One where we the League of Villains is in control ,and I will be one of the hands that shall drag it down. Cry in fear for I am when you see ME. The Villain created to achieve this goal of destruction!

 **The Wild Hunt!"**

Upons saying that he stuck his hands out sideways. Like a leader waiting for praise from his followers. Truthfully Bakugou wasn't exactly sure what the fuck he just saw. The kid admitted to being a villain ,yet for some reason that just baffled Bakugou.

"...how old are you?" He asked in more deadpanned of a voice than he wanted. The effect was instant. He put his head down and looked more disappointed than anything. He looked like he was starting to get a little Red in the face as well. "Older than you think you...you big jackass! I'm- oh I'm sorry Red I didn't mean to hurt you." He quickly stopped his angry yell to try and comfort the man.

He'd started throwing a tantrum and stomped on the behemoth. It didn't look like it did anything ,but the kid looked horrified he did it. If anything he looked like someone threw a plushie at him. "Well...uh." the child , or at least childish man, looked back up at Bakugou a little embarrassed. "...Well I'm gonna look on the bright side. We've got a hostage! Yeah ...YEAH! We got a hostage on our first talks of the League of Villains! The guys at the lab are gonna be so proud of me!" Wild Hunt said throwing his hands in the air with a proud smile on his face.

A smile he wanted to blow off.

Bakugou was not about to end up as anyone's hostage ,much less a to a child like villain. He wanted to break free of his confinement and let loose upon the child. It was probably some kid that had been brainwashed or was going through some kinda Stockholm. He said something about a lab ,and if this person holding it was his mother then it didn't paint the prettiest picture. This logic only lessened his need to kick his ass.

No he should probably use some kinda word or phrasing to try and dissolve the kid's enthusiasm. Should probably was the key word. Bakugo knew he wasn't one for words or negotiation. No he let actions speak ,and the kid needed some punishment. Consequences for the actions ,but he'd hold back a reasonable amount.

If he could move.

As much as he wanted to solve the problem his way he knew he couldn't. His body had given out, he was outnumbered , and to top it all off Wild Hunt here seemed to be the brains despite his childish nature. He grit his teeth due to the inactivity that was first upon him. He was gonna be a hero damn it. What good hero ever lost?

What hero couldn't stop the harm others caused.

Wild Hunt reached into the backpack he had on him and dug into it. It wasn't long before he pulled out a walkie talkie and put it to his ear. " MR. Kurogiri guess what? I got a hostage to help us. Yes I did! Thank you ,but I have a question. You know how you said you could come pick us up?...well another question um...are you supposed to take things stabbed into people out?"

That question got Bakugou's attention. Why would the villain ask about stabbings. A dark feeling began to well up inside Bakugou. The big guy had been getting people he'd beaten earlier. Surely he didn't...the kid looked behind him real quick and grimaced. He then looked like he was thinking about his set of words before he spoke again.

"Well we didn't take then out...fully. No! No the rebar still there ,but just a little looser. No she's still alive. I checked don't worry. Like three minutes ago...I'll check again." He said this and then quickly climbed off the man. His little legs carried him to whatever was behind the man. Bakugou's visage obscured titan in his way still. There was some slight muttering before he heard talk again.

"Yes…she's sti-"It was that word that was interrupted when there was a load sound. All throughout the dome a loud impact was heard. It came from the direction of the entrance ,or at least what Bakugou thought was the direction of the entrance. All noise stopped at that except for the static of the walkie talkie. Suddenly he heard a gasp from the Wild Hunt.

"ALL MIGHT'S HERE! HE'S HERE! THIS IS THE GREATEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE ,I GET TO SEE HIM IN PERSON!" The Wild Hunt suddenly said. Bakugou could hear him bouncing up and down in place. The reaction to the news baffled Bakugou. "Oi dumbass All Might is here ,so shouldn't you be shitting your pants?! Your a villain after all!" he shouted to the boy. Bakugou and was immediately shocked to what he heard next from the child.

Laughter.

It started out like a normal amused laugh, the kind you get from telling a joke, before it devolved sounding more and more maniacal. He heard the boy walk to him till he was in sight. In a moment ,and a flash of the boys eyes, not only was his mouth gagged by hair ,but the newly introduced Red's hands went down to the small villains feet. As he got on then he was raised eyes level to Bakugou and then brought to him. The villains hands shot out and he was forced to look eye to eye with the smiling boy.

"I'm happy because I'm a **fan** of heroes of course! There like my family after all. Powerful people whose purpose is to defend their people ,so how could I not love the best of them? But you wanna know something? My family and I were meant to _**kill All Might**_. That's what all those people in the lab said." He started saying stopping to look at Bakugo's face. Bakugou himself wanted to attack or yell at him ,but he was unable to due to the confines of the hair. The villain's words flowed naturally unlike the speech he'd read from. This wasn't from rehearsed line ,no this was from the heart.

"They also said that we represent something. We represent the people who were kicked by society in some way. They said it we kill All Might then I've done all they need. How else should I react to hearing All Might being here? I get to watch Big , my greatest family member, _ **tear him limb from limb**_! Just like the scientists wanted!" He finished his speech and let go of Bakugou's face twirling in Red's hands. Laughter echoing throughout the parking lot.

The laughter stopped when he went into his bag and pulled out a juice box. He put the straw in and started taking greedy slurps of it. When he was finished he threw the box aside and looked back at him. "Some of the guys at the bar always say one for the trip. Apparently they like to take a pre evil drink before hand ,and I see why now. Evil sure gives you a rush ,and I can't wait for this. Better drink know before I get thirsty later." He said smiling that child like smile almost like an angel.

Bakugou could only pair it with that bout of mania he'd just witnessed.

Suddenly from behind the villains he heard multiple sounds behind him. They sounded exactly like the ones that had transported him here. He heard then envelop several things before a much larger one came from behind him. The small villains eyes lit up as he hopped of hands of the man and pointed. " LET'S GO! LET'S GO! WE GO MEET AND BEAT ALL MIGHT!" He shouted as the other started going through.

Bakugou tried to struggle as he got closer to the portal. He was not going to be some bargain chip for these scum. He was that his body had been producing sweat from the heat of the hair around him ,but for some reason his quirk didn't activate. Was it some erasing property of the hair ,or had his body just been too tired to anymore no explosion came. As the portal got nearer and nearer his struggling continued the boy going halfway through the portal just to look at Bakugou. Probably making sure the goods weren't tampered with.

Then all of a sudden the hair restraining him was gone.

Or more specifically it wasnt connected anymore. The hair around him went limp and a majority fell away . The boy saw this and was about to yell something before he was pulled through the portal. Bakugou ,for his part, fell to his knees once again taking breaths full of air. once he was finished he looked up to see what saved him ,and was greeted with a familiar redhead.

"Looks like I was just in time Bakugou! It wasn't the manliest to leave you like that for so long, but I had to wait a while."

Said Redhead in front of him suddenly said putting his hand in Bakugou's face. A hand that wanted to help him back up. In most circumstances he would've pushed it away ,but he knew he'd need help getting up again. With a sigh he took the hand and stood up ,albeit with a little difficult. When he was upright he stared at the smiling face.

God despite the shark-teeth he looked so similar.

"Look we don't have time to chat. Those assholes are gonna try and kill All Might ,and with all their bullshit they might. So come on. Even if they didn't there not a snowball's chance in hell I'd miss out on beating them." He said interrupting the redhead and turning around.

His feet protest and he almost fell ,but he pressed on. A hero didn't quit damn it he had a duty to do. A hand on his shoulder stopped him slightly. "Look Bakugou I get your strong ,but it's-Look at me...Kirishima." He interrupted looking at his fellow student. "I get it. Me and you don't see eye to eye ,but let me say something. If I got the energy to talk then I got the energy to fight. Those guys are gonna give All Might trouble as much as I don't want to admit. So either we give it our all ,or we aren't heroes _got it_." He said getting in kirishima's face.

He frowned disapproval clear on his face ,but his eyes held something else. With that Bakugou turned around and went as fast as his body would let him. Kirishima went ahead ,although not far enough to ever he away from Bakugou. Silence throughout their run to the final battle for the USJ.l..

* * *

(Location Unknown)(POV ?)

in a normal clinic room is a doctor. Nothing about his garb is particularly interesting other than a set of goggles and a rather large mustache on his face. He looks over a list of patients he's going to treat in the recent days having finished his last for the day. He looks back when he familiar noise is heard and somthing is dropped rather messily onto one of the one of the benches used to hold patients undergoing a checkup.

Looking behind him he's only mildly surprised to see a near corpse like women. Her skin his charred black either and her hear is mostly gone. Her arms are completely blown off below the shoulder ,but they've been catrized. Through midsection her is an multiple pieces of rebar and multiple lacerations caused by said rebar ,but from a first glance it seems nothings fatal yet. Her left leg is bent at an unnatural angle and he right is holding one by strips of flesh ,yet dispite all that the mosty peculiar thing is a note taped onto the left side of her face. Taking the note first he reads it only to sigh slightly.

" Oh my little masterpiece...you're really making me work for this aren't you?" Despite that he has an evil smile as he stands up. He grabs a phone on the wall before hitting a button."Yes I'm going to need any and all checkups and appointments today off my schedule...why yes." He says looking at the near corpse of a woman.

"I have something _**FAR**_ important at the moment."

* * *

 **Authors notes**

 **Once again I thank _hcharper131_ for the name of Deku's Villain persona.**

 **Oh boy next Chapter we go to the very end of the USJ attack. It's taken far to long for us to get here with all the time spent. That being said I am happy that I've gotten here at all.**

 **Oh ,so last chapter you probably noticed the lack of Omake. Well put simply those on hold until after. It's not that I don't want to do them. It's that I want to use them for A.) Worldbuilding B.) Comedy later on ,and finally C.) exploring POV of other characters. Now we currently two protagonist right next to each other ,and for the most part things haven't deviated most from canon...I mean by events of the USJ not...well you know**

 **OH and about Izuku's replacement ,but that's for later.**

 **It's not an OC not because I hate them ,and I'd like to maybe add one or two much later in story deviation, but because we got a whole lot of people from 1-B who could come in. I took some time wondering who would get in ,and had fun. Gonna be honest with this choice I'm scared I'm forgetting something about some teacher or something saying "This student almost got in" ,but like come on let's have some fun.**

 **It's unfortunate my idea of fun leads to characters suffering.**

 **Edit : SHIT I forgot to add in another story you should check out**

 **Izuku The hexblade hero: You like dnd , and ancient being that's speak in what's basically shitposting half the time? They got that here.**


End file.
